Ninjago: Mysterious Power
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: Water, Sand, Shadows, Stars. These elements should look familiar. But there is a new power and is related to one of them and only they can stop it. But who is it? Read to find out! Story is better than summary. Rated for blood and freedom to write
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! What is up? Anyway, here is my new story! Hope you like! This is 2 years later and I have another OC: Daniel. He is Zane's and Kim's robot child. I will make all that a separate story, same with Hannah's life. Anyway, enjoy this story!**

_He raised the gun and aimed perfectly at his heart, his back turned. "Goodbye ninja" And he fired the bullet at Riley's heart._

Alexa POV:

I sat up right, gasping. I-I had a nightmare. It was the 3rd one this week. The first one was my life slipping away. Next were the little kids being chased and almost attacked by the darkies general. Dusk, I believe his name was. And now…this. What did it mean? I glanced at the alarm clock. 4:17 AM. I let out a sigh and flopped back down. Why was I having theses dreams?

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep!_ I opened my eyes, not realizing I fell back asleep. I heard Violet turn the alarm off. "C'mon Alexa" I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Violet then spun, filling the room with a light purple glow. She stopped and flipped her hood back. Since we knew spinjitzu, we could change to our suits a lot easier. She looked at me. "Alexa? You okay?" I shook my head slightly. "Yeah, sorry, I spaced out" I jumped down off the bed and spun. When I stopped, I flipped my hood back.

We walked up on deck and waited for the others, Riley and Tyler. Tyler is our ninja of stars and my cousin's boyfriend. Riley is our ninja of sand and my enemy/friend. But we get by on the argument and joke around. Violet is our ninja of shadows and my egghead of a cousin. But she's awesome. Me? I'm the ninja of water. I'm pretty kick butt, but Riley says I get kicked butt. He got a good slap thanks to that joke.

I walked over to the edge and stared into the sky. I felt the wind blow and if felt pretty good. "Hey Alexa, are you okay?" I turned to Violet. "Yeah" I turned back to the sky. "I'm fine" "You sure?" I nodded. "Another nightmare?" I hesitated before I nodded again. "What about?" I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it" "Maybe you should tell your mom. Remember, her spirit sight passed down to you. She might know what they mean" "Maybe later" _"I already know what they mean! But…why do I have them?"_

"Hey" I turned and they finally showed up on deck. "Hey guys" "Well, shall we get that training started? We have to be ready if we're going to rescue Sophia" "Right" "Um, I think Tyler and I should go first. Alexa's not feeling it today" "I told you, I'm fine" Riley looked at me with concern. I turned back and looked at the clouds

Riley POV:

_Beep Beep Beep!_ I groaned as Tyler turned it off. I sat up and yawned. I glanced over at the other bunk. We had a new roommate, Daniel. His parents are Zane and Kim. They made him a robot because of something Kim did. She…made decision to not die of old age and because of that, she couldn't have regular children. He looked like his dad with the same color hair and same style but it spiked in the front. His eyes were made green. He's a pretty smart kid.

Tyler spun and stopped in his ninja suit. He flipped his hood back and turned to me. "C'mon Riley, we need to meet the girls up on deck." I groaned, then got up. I spun and I stopped when I was dressed in my ninja suit, I flipped my hood back and we walked up to the deck.

"Hey" They turned to see us. "Hey guys" "Well, shall we get that training started? We have to be ready if we're going to rescue Sophia" "Right" Alexa seemed…upset. "Um, I think Tyler and I should go first. Alexa's not feeling it today" "I told you, I'm fine" I looked at her with concern because she was upset. She turned and just stared at the sky.

* * *

We leaned against the edge as we watched Violet and Tyler train. "Um, Alexa you okay?" "Yeah. I'm just fine" "Are you sure? Because you seem-""I said I'm fine!" She hardly snapped. She wasn't okay. I then saw, out of the corner of my eye, Violet knock Tyler down. I straighten up. "Well, Alexa, you want to train?" She sighed, "Sure" That's strange. She's usually pumped when it comes to training. Violet helped Tyler up and they walked over to the edge as me and Alexa walked to the middle to train. We got our weapons ready.

I made the first move and sliced down. She blocked and twirled to slash me. I lunged forward, but she turned to the side. She then twirled again and slashed forward. Then, for a second, she looked like she was thinking back on something. I used that to my advantage and kicked her down. She fell back with a grunt. But…I knew something was not right. I helped her up. "You…okay? You're…distant" "Yeah, I'm fine"

Then the alarm went off and we went up to the control room. Everyone else was already up there. "Looks like the darkies are at Jumanikia village" "We'll take our dragons there" "Let's go!" We ran down to our dragons. I decided to name my dragon Quartz. I not sure why, but it's a form of sand right? I saddled up and we took off.

Alexa POV:

Okay yes, I am being distant. But now I was ready to fight some darkies. We were flying to Jumanikia village. I named my dragon raindrop. I know, it's not like me, but Hannah came up with it. I started to see the village as we flew down to it. We landed and we ran to the village. The darkies were running around attacking people with weapons. "There!" I saw dusk on top of the fountain, throwing shadow fire.

"Violet, Tyler, you guys take care of the darkies attacking the villagers. Riley and me will take care of Dusk" They nodded and ran off. "C'mon" We snuck around back behind the fountain. I flicked out my fans. Maybe…just…maybe, I could will the water to knock him off. I lifted the fan and the water behind him did the same. I then slashed forward and the water tackled him. He was forced off the top of the fountain. We jumped over and ran towards him, our weapons ready.

He threw a dark fire ball at us. We moved to the side and it sailed past, harmlessly. Riley ran faster and slashed at him. Dusk was quicker though, and jumped up before he was cut. Then he threw a punch, but Riley blocked it. I ran it Dusk and sliced down, grazing his arm. He then ran clutching his arm and shouting "Retreat!" The darkies then ran out of the village. Violet and Tyler ran to us. "You guys okay?" "Yeah we're fine" We helped some villagers out before we got ready to leave.

* * *

When we came back, we went back up on deck. Hannah, Daniel, and Sam were up there. "You're back!" Hannah ran up to me. "You kick their butts?" I chuckled. "Yeah Hannah" She smile brightly. I treat Hannah like a little sister. I heard a screech and a red tail hawk landed on the edge next to Daniel. It's kind of hard to see this kid as a robot. But he accepted it. He didn't mind. Sam was fiddling with a watch his dad gave to him for his birthday. It was just a simple gold watch, nothing special. But he didn't really want to lose it.

"Well, how about a little more training?" "Sure" Tyler and Riley we going to train while me and Violet leaned against the edge. "I'm serious Alexa, you need to tell your mom about this" I sighed. "Violet, I'm sure it's nothing" "Don't be too sure" I was certain it didn't mean anything but…what if it did?

**Well this is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy! And for Riley's dragon about quartz being related somewhat to sand, it's just something I got off of Wiki so I don't know if it's true. But anyway, what do Alexa's dreams mean? Do they mean nothing? Review and find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

Sophia POV:

I'm sitting in a cage, my legs tucked up in my chest. Since my mother was rescued, I was all alone. After the mysterious matter took me, she's been keeping a close eye on me. She wanted power and that's it. She had a mysterious power though. Not only could she make the dark fire, but she had the power to turn people evil. It's what the dark matter did. All she had to do, when they brought scared prisoners with them, is to touch their foreheads and a wave of evil passes over them and their eyes are a purple white mix. Then…they're gone.

I heard Dusk coming back with some of the dark soldiers. His arm was wrapped in a bandage. The queen then walked over. She looked…familiar somehow. "Well?" Dusk took a breath. "We could not stop them" The queen then was angry. "What?! You could not stop them?!" "They are stronger than you think" She huffed, then her hands lit on fire. "I gave you power" She held the fire ball close to his face. "I can take it away" Dusk nodded. She turned to me…then chuckled evilly. That's never good.

"Tie her up. I have a plan that involves _her_" Woo hoo. I'm right

Violet POV:

My cousin is such a hot head! She's stubborn about everything! Tyler and Riley were done training and me and Alexa were in the middle of our training. She was distant I could see it in her eyes. She was worried about something. I swung my staff out to hit her. She ducked and swung her leg out to knock me down. I jumped, flipped over her, and knocked her down. "I win" "You just got lucky" "No, you've been distant" She stood up. "I told you guys I'm fine"

I opened my mouth to tell her she's not, then the alarm sounded. We ran up to the brig. "Just found out that the dark queen is at darkley's school for great children" "Why there?" "Don't know, but found this out" He pulled up an image. The dark queen was on the roof with-"That's Sophia!" "We need to get there fast!" Sam hit the button and the blasters started up.

* * *

We were far up out of sight in the sky, trying to find a way to get down there. "Well, we could try stealth" "Done that" "Dragons?" "Too noticeable" Alexa glanced at the anchor. "I believe I have a way" "Oh, that doesn't sound good"

Riley POV:

"Um, Alexa, you sure this is a good idea?" "Don't worry, trust me!" "Hit it Sam!" Then the anchor dropped. We all gave cries of alarm as we fell, getting ready to hit the roof. We crashed through, then another floor, then another. We thought it was over, then we crashed though one more. We had fallen off and shakily stood up. "N-Never, ever…doing that again" "A-Agreed" The school kids were tied up and had tape over their mouths. I came over and cut them loose. "Quickly, go hide!" They ran off. "They're on the roof!" The queen snarled. "Let's…"

"Ninja-Go!"

Alexa POV:

Violet went straight up the chain, climbing. Riley and Tyler spinjitzued up the stairs. I looked up through the hole at the roof. The queen was gone and all I saw was Violet climbing. How was I going to get up there? I knew this school still had openings from the stories. I went to the wall and tapped it. I heard an echo and pushed. It opened and it was a straight shot to the roof.

It was a tight fit but I was able to get in there. I climbed up the wall up there. I heard a smash and Violet coughing. I bet they used a smoke trick. I climbed a bit more and I heard Riley and Tyler struggling to get out of something. I heard 'glue'. I was able to finally break through to the roof. I got out and saw the shadow queen with Sophia. "Come closer…" She held a dark fire ball in her hand. "Or she gets it!"

I pulled out my fans. "Let. Her. Go" She smiled evilly. "Fine" Then she chucked Sophia over the edge. She screamed. I then launched myself at an amazing speed over the edge. I grabbed the rope that ties up Sophia, then grabbed the edge. "I-I got you!" I pulled her up closer. "Wh-Who are you?" I smiled under my hood. "Hey Sopha" She smiled. "Alexa!" I used to tease her and call her sopha. She would get mad because it sounded like furniture.

"Alexa!" I looked up and Tyler threw a rope over and Violet started to climb down. I pulled her up closer to Violet. She grabbed the rope and started to climb with Sophia. I then started to climb up. When I got up there, the queen was gone. Riley had cut the rope off of Sophia. Her hair had gotten longer and she had gotten taller. The ship flew over and stopped. Sensei and Ashlyn came out of the brig. "Sophia!" She turned and smiled. "Mom! Dad!" She ran towards them and they embraced them.

"Thank god you are alright!" "I've missed you so much!" "I-I missed you too, dad!" This is a heart melting moment.

Tyler POV:

**(Now listen to "Take to the sky" the Owls of Ga'Hoole version. All of it! If it ends, play it again! Lol)**

Well, Sophia is back to her true home. It was late and she was going to stay the night with her parents. I…envy everyone here. They all have a family. I have none anymore. I hope to find out more about my family. I went down because I was going to ride Comet, my dragon. I was getting him ready. He snorted at me. I smiled. I knew animals have a 6th sense and it always fascinates me.

"I am fine Comet" "You sure?" I turn and Violet comes down. "Yes. I am sure" I got an idea. "You've never been past the clouds at night have you?" she shook her head. I held my hand out to her. "Then you need to" I helped her up then I got on. "Hold on" she wrapped her arms around me and we took off. We flew through the fairly chilly night air. "Ready?" "For what?" "This"

I felt her clutch me tighter as we flew higher. We flew above the clouds then we flew into clear night air. I turned slightly to see Violet. She had her eyes closed and she was clutching me tighter. "Open your eyes" She slowly opened them. "Wow"

I night was clear and full of stars. The moon was invisible, but the sky was filled with stars, so there would be no room for it. "It's-It's beautiful" I smiled and turned back to look where we were flying. I pat Comet's neck and he knew where to go. We dipped and Violet clutched me tighter. We flew to a cave.

It was nothing but rock it seemed. I helped Violet down. "Well, what are we doing here?" I turned her and covered her eyes. "Hey!" "Trust me" I walked her down the tunnel a bit. "Ready?" She nodded. I uncovered her eyes…and she gasped. The cave had gems all over the cave except the floor of the cave. "Tyler…how did you find this place?" "It was Comet really. He brought me here" "It's…beautiful" "Just wait"

I stood in the middle and took my staff out. I pointed it up at the gem in the middle. I fired a beam into the gem. Light fired in several directions and shot other gems, causing more beams into the gems, making the cave fill with light. Violet gasped. "This is…amazing" The light in the cave shimmered, making it looking like water. I looked at Violet. The light cast a glow around her. Her eyes filled with lights, her hair beautiful.

Violet looked at me with a smile. And I smiled back. She walked towards me. "Thank you" And she kissed me

**Awww. What did you think of that VioletxTyler moment? I hope you liked! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Yeah, I really actually have nothing to say…Review! (Except that)**

Alexa POV:

Well, we got Sophia back. It's nice to have her back. We were all in the brig, talking away. Well me and Riley were settling something. "The best way to defeat your enemy is by attacking. Everyone knows!" I did a small chuckle. "Riley you have no idea how wrong you are. The best way is surprise. It's easier to take them down if they don't know where you are" "Um, no" Violet joined. "The best way is defense. If you defend yourself, you'll less likely be defeated" "Um, I believe Violet is right" Tyler took her side. We then started to argue about it. "You're all wrong" Sophia walked in with Sensei, who had a box. "Oh yeah?" "Then tell us Sophia. What is the best way to defeat your enemy" She smiled. "Answer me this riddle and I'll tell you. What is the best way to defeat an enemy" "That's the riddle?" "I just asked that!"

We then started to argue again. My mother sighed. "What do you have there Lloyd?" "Well, it would happen to be their new uniforms…" Our argument suddenly stopped. "Uniforms?" "Sweet!" We each grabbed the small boxes containing them. "Awesome!" "This is cool!" The alarm went off. Sam pulled something up. "Sorry everyone, but there's trouble at Mega Monster Amusement Park" "Awesome!" "A chance to try these bad boys out!"

Riley POV:

Me and Tyler tried them on. It was our element colors with a black 'X' that was the size of the back and chest and a black belt. "It feels like it will protect us!" "Yet gives more mobility" "Well?" We turned…and I bet Tyler turned several shades of red. Violet had one a dark purple dress that had only the right sleeve, so her left shoulder and arm were exposed. The bottom part was halfway on her left thigh and moved down to her right ankle with a light purple corner. Her hair was still pulled up, but instead of a hood, it was a mask that went over her mouth and was dark purple with a light purple corner, like her dress. "What do you think?" "Um…um…" Tyler was speechless. "Where's Alexa?" Violet looked behind her the sighed. "Alexa" "I'm not coming out!" Her voice was heard in the hallway. "Alexa get out here" "No way" "Alexa" I heard her sigh, then she came up…oh…my…god…

Her dress was the same as Violet's, but it was an aqua color with a light blue corner. She had her mask off, but she had her hair in a high ponytail with an aqua hair tie. "You're going to laugh aren't you?" "Um…W-Well, I-I uh…" "Aw look. He's speechless" I saw Alexa blush a bit and I felt myself warm up. "Guys, we're coming over the park" We walked to the edge ready to jump. "Well ,let's go!"

Alexa POV:

Oh, my god! I have never enjoyed wearing something like this! We jumped and did our spinjitzu. We landed safely. "Ha! And not a single scratch" People had gathered and we cheering. "What happned?" We walked over and the darkies were tied up! "Um what happened?" "You, like, totally just, like, missed it" a girl with brow curls and a lot of lipstick said. "Yeah, a super hunky Samurai just came in and saved us!" A girl with yellow hair and blue streaks declared. "You saw his face?" "No but we could, like, totally tell" The crowd then parted slowly, everyone talking about the samurai.

"A samurai?" "I know it's not my mother. She gave that up and hasn't used the samurai suit in years" "And we just got these new outfits!" "Yeah, one that I preferably am not used to wearing" I then heard a guy do the sexy whistle behind me. I clenched my fists. "Alexa don't lose it" "I'm…trying" I calmed down. "Alright, I'll say what we're all thinking. I hate Samurai!" "Do I hear jealousy?" We turned and there was Sensei along with my parents and Violet's parents. I sighed. "No Sensei, we just-"I felt something and stopped suddenly. I saw something. The Samurai pushing violet out of the way of a boulder. I shook my head.

"Alexa?" I realize everyone was staring at me. "S-Sorry I have to go" I walked off. I heard another sexy whistle.

I walked off leaving the guy with a black eye.

Hannah POV:

Me, Sam, Sophia and Daniel were allowed to walk through the park. Sam disappeared before the others left to find the darkies, so he was up to something. But I noticed that he walked by Sophia and they talked. I looked at Daniel. "So, do you have a thought on who the samurai is?" He shrugged. "Most likely it is someone on the ship, but I am unsure of whom" Daniel is a robot, but he's nice.

I stopped as I heard music. A guitar playing and singing. "Guys" They stopped. "What is it Hannah?" "Listen" The listened for it. "Okay, music" I took off towards it. "Hannah!" "Hannah wait!" I found the place heard I heard it. A man was getting his guitar and music player ready. "Let's stay and listen" I love music, but I love moving to it. "Well, I have one more song that I'll play" He strummed his guitar and started the music.

**(Just listen to 'Hey soul sister' cause I'm lazy and I wanted to put something in. And if it ends just keep playing it until I tell you that you can stop)**

He started playing 'soul sister'. I love dancing to this. As he was playing I started to move to the beat. Then I started to take a few dance steps. Since both my parents could dance, it's in my blood. I just couldn't help it! I started to dance.

Cole POV:

We were looking for the kids. "Hannah!" "Daniel!" They had run off and we couldn't find them. "Where could they have gone?" "I don't-? Wait" "What?" Then I heard it. Music and laughter. Hannah loves music. We started to go towards where the music was and we saw a small crowd. Near the edge, trying to get in the middle were Sam, Sophia and Daniel, but we didn't see Hannah. "Kids" they turned to us. "Wheres Hannah?"They pointed to the middle. I tried to find my way through. I then saw…

Hannah, dancing her heart out to the music. I smiled. She always looked just like her mother. And this is my daughter. My little girl. She was laughing as she was dancing. She was having fun.

**(You can end the song if you want)**

The song ended and the people around clapped. Hannah did a little bow. People were starting to walk off. "Hannah" She saw me and smiled. "Dad!" She ran over and hugged me. "Did you see me?" I nodded. "You're a beautiful dancer" She giggled. She ran over to Sarah. This is my little girl, my daughter. And I couldn't have been prouder.

**Aw. I hope you enjoyed! And another vision? That's not good. But I had to put the 'sexy' whistle. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Again, have nothing to say. Re-! Oh wait! I almost forgot! You'll find out who the Samurai is! Review! **

Violet POV:

This week has been disappointing. We had to go on missions and the samurai would keep coming. It was a black and yellow Samurai and they always knew where our missions were. It was driving me nuts! Well, one morning we were training on deck. Sam was leaning against the edge, fiddling with the watch my dad gave to him. Alexa twirled her fans around. "Okay, any idea on the answer to Sophia's riddle?" Riley did a flip. "Nothing" Tyler punched a punching bag. "Violet, you're smart. Do you have any idea?" I was balancing on my staff. "No I have none. But Sophia isn't going to give us any clues"

Sam was being quiet, just rubbing on his watch. He's been making sure that it stayed with him. Something was up with him. The then alarms blared. We ran up to the brig. Sam hit a few buttons on the controls. "Looks like the darkies are at it" "Where?" "Ninjago mountain" "Let's go!" I bet we'll see the samurai there.

* * *

We were close to the mountain. Ninjago Mountain is known for its many cliffs and loose boulders, so we had to be careful. We had to sneak our way to the top. They looked like they were digging. "Hurry! She wants this done by tonight!" "_Want's what done tonight?"_ "Alright. Let's kick some darkie butt"

Ninja-Go!

Alexa POV:

We jumped out of our hiding place. Dusk turned and smiled. "Hello ninja" We pulled our weapons out. He looked us over. "Hm, new outfits? Very cute for you girls" I felt my rage build up. "Attack!" The charged towards us and we fought back. I ran towards Dusk. Be blocked with a dark metal like sword. "Oh not this time sweet heart!" He. Called me. Sweet heart. That' it. I jumped back and sliced down. He jumped back, but not a moment before when an 'S' shaped boomerang hit the ground. I turned to see the Samurai!

He was in his exo suit, ready to fight with us. He jumped down with a clang in front of me. "A little unfair isn't it?" Then the front opened and he jumped out in his armor** (Now I just want you all to picture the samurai in the same armor and exo suit as Nya, but instead it's yellow and black, not red and black) **"I'm ready for whatever you throw at me" His voice was deep and scratchy. "How about this?" He threw a fire ball at him. He side sideways flips and threw a smaller boomerang at him. I ran with my fan blades, but I was just knocked out of the way.

I was knocked into the side of the wall, things really dizzy. I saw Violet shooting purple lighting at some darkies at a distance. "I've had enough!" I saw Dusk throw a fire ball at a pile of boulders on a slant. The fell, a whole lot of them…and Violet was in the way! "Violet!" She turned and screamed when she saw that the boulders were about to crush her. "No!" Then, in a split second, the Samurai pushed her out of the way as he got buried in the boulders.

Violet POV:

"No!" The Samurai pushed me out of the way as he was buried in a pile of boulders. Dust was everywhere, and we were coughing. The darkies ran off. "V-Violet!" Tyler ran over and helped me up. "W-We have to help him! He-He saved my life!" We started to dig through the boulders. "Found him!" Riley waved over. I saw the yellow of his armor. We pulled him out. He-He wasn't moving. We set him on his back. "Let's find out who he is" Alexa slowly pulled off his helmet…and I gasped loudly at the slowly dying body.

It was Sam.

Jay POV:

We flew around close by the mountain. "If anything happens, we go straight in there" "Right" This was a dangerous place. "Mom!" The kids came in and they were worried. "We can't find Sam!" "He's missing!" Where's my son? "Look!" We saw a pillar of dust come from a part of the mountain. "Let's go"

We flew the ship around to where we could land. "J-Jay" Nya's voice quivered. I looked at the screen and the others were gathered around the Samurai. Violet was crying. The samurai had…light brown hair. Oh my god. "Sam!" Me and Nya immediately ran out to them. "S-Sam! P-Please Sam!" Violet was choking out every word. Alexa and Riley stood out of the way and we knelt by him. "Sam?" "Sam!" "He-he saved me…he-he risked his life" I looked at my son. He-He can't be dead.

Then he started to stir. He opened his eyes slightly. "M-Mom? D-Dad?" He then started coughing and my heart twisted when he coughed up blood. He slightly turned his head at Violet. "V-Violet" "S-Sam. Th-Thank y-you, s-so much" He smiled slightly, then started coughing again and wheezed, trying to breathe. I carefully picked him up. "Hold on Sam" We walked back towards the ship. "Sarah" "In here" I took him into the infirmary. But before I did, he said, "V-Violet. I-I'm sorry" I heard Violet cry her heart out.

Alexa POV:

Violet just fell to her knees, buried her face in her hands and cried. Tyler knelt down and put both arms around her. "It's okay, Violet" "I-it's all my fault! I-I…" She couldn't stop crying. I swallowed and took a deep breath. "I-I saw it happen" Violet looked at me with a tear stained face. "Y-You what?" "I had a vision last week. I saw this" She then stood up with the most upset face I've seen. "Y-You saw this? And you didn't even tell us about it?!" "I-I didn't know it would happen, and I didn't know that it would happen to Sam" She didn't listen. "We-We could have saved him Alexa!" "Violet, I-"She tackled my throat. "You. Could. Have. Said. Something!" She was strangling me. I rolled to pin her down, but she rolled with me and she was still on top.

I felt myself losing consciousness because I couldn't breathe. "V-Violet. I-I-I…" Violet!" She was wrenched off and I started coughing, taking deep breaths. My parents quickly ran to my side. Tyler was yelling at Violet. "Look at yourself! You're losing!" "She saw it happen, Tyler! She could have said something; we could have saved my brother!" _Slap!_ Tyler had slapped her and held her by her shoulders. She had a look of surprise. "Listen to yourself! You almost killed her Violet! Do you think Sam would want that!? Do you think that he would want you to kill your own family!?" She just stood there with a look of shock, then just cried and buried herself in Tyler's chest.

They broke my cousin…Soon it may be all of us.

**Uh oh! Violet lost it! And who else thinks that Sam is an awesome brother to risk his life for his sister? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! What is up! I know a certain holiday is coming up! Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review!**

Tyler POV:

I had to do it. She lost it and almost killed Alexa. Well we all were waiting to hear about Sam's condition in the brig. Violet just sat at the table, her head resting on her hands. But I saw tears trickle down one after another. I sat next to her and had one of my arms around one shoulder and put a hand on her shoulder. She kept mumbling how it was her fault. I tried to be as comforting as I could. "Violet, it's not your fault" "Yeah, if anything, it's Dusk's fault" "I don't see why he's doing all the dirty work for the shadow queen. If anything I want to get my hands on her and take her down!"

Sarah then came up. Violet brought her head up. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her face tear stained. "Is-Is he okay?" Sarah sighed. "He's fine. The most damage he's received was a piece of his armor in his leg and a broken arm. He's lucky he had that on. Violet, if that had been you, you…" She hesitated. "You wouldn't have made it" Sam saved Violet's life. Her mother left to see him.

Violet just stared ahead. "He-He saved my life…" I hugged her tighter. "And we all are thankful of Sam" "And we'll make sure Dusk doesn't get away with this" Violet took a shaky breath and stood up. "I-I have to thank him…" She walked out.

Violet POV:

I was still having trouble about what Sarah said. He-He saved me. I walked over to the doorway of the infirmary and stood there. My parents were sitting on the bed, my mother stroking Sam's hair. He looked beaten up, with scratches on his face. His arm was wrapped up and his leg was also bandaged up. He had his armor off but still the yellow samurai suit. This was my little brother…and it was hard to believe. Sam slowly opened his eyes. "Sam? You okay honey?" He did a small smile. "Yeah Mom, I'm fine. I'm not a baby anymore" His voice sounded weak.

"Sam, why didn't you tell us?" "Because if I did you would never let me be a hero. Everyone else is why not me?" I smiled. He saw me and smiled. "Violet" My parents turned. "Violet? How long have you been there?" "Long enough" I walked over. "Sam…I-I can't thank you enough" "It's okay Violet. You're my sister. You would have done the same thing for me" And he's right.

Then the alarm blared. I ran out of there up to the brig. "What's going on?" "The darkies are in ninjago city" I pulled my bo staff off my back. "Let's get going"

Alexa POV:

We slipped through the city, hoping to find them. They weren't getting away this time. We stopped in the middle of the city. "Alexa you and Riley take the south and west part of the city. Me and Tyler will take the north and east side" "Are you sure about the west side?" The west side of the city was filled with all sorts of bad things, such as thugs. "Alexa you can imagine that I'm upset and I don't won't to make more trouble than we need" "Right" "Let's go!"

* * *

Me and Riley went through the south side first. Someone told us that they saw some of the darkies go into the west side. We jumped along the rooftops. "Look" There was a whole group of them and the dark queen was there. She was touching the foreheads of some thugs. Thugs with guns. "Let's go back" We turned…_Pow Pow! _I lost my balance and fell. I landed on my feet then Riley dropped next to me. "Well, well. What have we here? Boys" The thugs straightened up with baseball bats, a broken beer bottles, and their eyes now a purple white mix. I saw no gun, but one of them had one.

"Attack" They ran towards us. We pulled out our weapons and charged. As we attacked I thought of something. "Don't kill any of them! They must only be under her control!" "Okay, how do we fix them?" "Still thinking" I ran forward one way and Riley ran off not too far. I sliced down and knocked one unconscious. I heard it. A soft click of a gun. I turned. One was aiming for Riley with a gun his back turned. "Goodbye ninja" "Riley!" I ran and tackled him down as the gun fired.

Riley POV:

"Riley!" Alexa tackled me and I heard a gunshot. We landed and sat up against the wall of a building in the shadows. They ran off. We waited a bit. I looked around the corner. "They left" "Oh no" "Yeah, but now we know how she gets more soldiers" "Riley" Alexa said my name breathlessly. I turned and some of the color drained from her face. "Alexa? What happened?" She had her hand pressed against her chest where her heart may be.

"Alexa?" I knelt by her. I slowly removed her hand…and gasped at the wound. A perfect circle around her heart. I realized what happened.

Alexa had been shot.

**Dun dun dun! Not good! Please review and pray that Alexa survives! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Well when we last left off, Alexa got shot! Oh noes! Review!**

Riley POV:

Oh my god! I pressed Alexa's hand back on the wound. "Alexa, just keep your hand there!" The color was really drained from her face and she was almost white. She didn't lose a lot of blood, but she was wheezing. The bullet must have hit her lung or, even, worse, her heart. I carefully picked her up bridal style. "Hold on Alexa. Just hang in there" I started to run. I hospital was on the north side of the city. Hopefully I can make it there in time.

* * *

I was only a block away. Alexa was having a hard time breathing and she was almost pure white. "Just hold on Alexa" "R-Riley…I-it h-hurts" "I know, but we're almost there" I finally rounded the corner and I saw the hospital. I ran a little faster. I burst through the doors. "We need help!" Several nurses and a doctor immediately rush over. They wheeled a small bed over and I carefully set her down on it. "What happened?" "She was shot. She can barely breathe" "Where was she shot at?" "The west side" The doctor looked at me. "Did you run here?"

"I panicked, okay! She was shot!" "Doctor, there's no exit wound the bullet is still inside of her" "Quickly we have to get her into operation" They wheeled her down as one of the nurses strapped an oxygen mask on her. I started to follow when one of them stopped me. "I'm sorry but you can't come in the operation room while they're working" I felt tears come to my eye. "I-I have to call someone"

Violet POV:

Me and Tyler ran through the city. We didn't see any of them in the north side, so we went to the east side. There was a group with dusk. I trembled with rage. "Violet" "Let's go" We jumped down from the roof. Dusk turned and grinned evilly. "Well, now's our cue to leave" They ran. We followed. But it wasn't long before they disappeared. "We have to get back" I wanted to disagree, but I followed Tyler back.

* * *

We got back to the bounty. We went up to the brig. Alexa and Riley were gone. "Are they not back yet?" "We thought they were with you" The phone rang and since I was closer I answered. "Hello?" _"V-Violet?" _"Riley? Hold on" I put him on speaker so we all could hear. "Riley where are you and Alexa?"_ "I-I'm at…I'm at the hospital" _We all froze. "Riley, what happened?"I heard a shaky breath, like he was going to cry. _"W-We were at the west side a-and A-Alexa…sh-she…" _I heard a shaky sigh and knew he was going to cry. My aunt and uncle were carefully listening.

"Riley. What happened?"_ "A-Alexa, she's…_

"_She's been shot"_

Amanda POV:

No. N-No he-he did not just say that. "No" Me and Kai imminently rushed out. We rode our vehicles to the hospital. Not Alexa, not my daughter. Tear leaked from my eyes as we rode there. We stopped outside and ran in. We imminently went to the nurse at the desk. "Is my daughter alight?" "Is she okay?" "Hold on, hold on. Was she the one brought in that was shot?" We both nodded our heads. "I'm sorry, but they had to go into surgery. The bullet never came out of her body" Oh my god. "C-Can we see her?" Then nurse shook her head. "Not until it's over" I felt weaker, like I would collapse.

Kai held me. The nurse nodded towards the seats. "That young man is especially worried. He brought her in" We turned and Riley had buried his head in his hands. "Riley" I walked over to him. "Riley what happened?" "What does it look like? Alexa's been shot!" He was shouting. He was upset. I saw his cheeks moist with tears. Violet and Tyler came through the doors. "Is she alright?" "We don't know. They won't let us see her" I felt really weak, like my legs were going to give out. "Kai, I-I have to sit down" I slowly sat down in a seat. M-My daughter…she has to be okay. Kai sat next to me and we waited.

Kai POV:

I was worried sick. This is my daughter. My only child. We sat there, waiting to hear about her condition. Riley was just sitting with is head on his hands, I saw his cheeks wet with tears. Tyler and Violet were trying to comfort him. "Excuse me?" We looked up and there was a doctor there. "Is anyone here related to the young girl that was shot?" Me and Amanda stood up. "She's our daughter" He pulled us a side to talk to us. "How is she?" "Is my daughter alright?"

"Don't worry. She's fine" I felt tons of worry leave my shoulder. "She is incredibly lucky. The bullet almost hit her heart. A few centimeters more and she could have died" I felt my stomach drop. Her life saved by only centimeters. "C-Can we see her?" "Yes, but only for a little while" He led us to a room. He opened the door and we walked in. Alexa laid there on the bed, very, very pale. We walked closer as the doctor closed the door. She opened her eyes a little and turned her head slightly. "Hey honey" She did a weak smile. "H-Hi" Amanda gripped her hand. "Alexa, are you okay?" She shrugged slightly. "A-A little. I-It hurt a lot"

"The doctor said you're going to be fine. He said you were incredibly lucky" "I-I saved Riley's life. Th-That bullet was for him…" Her eyes started to droop. "Alexa are you okay?" "Yeah just…tired" The doctor walked back in. "She is starting to drift asleep. You can visit her tomorrow though" Amanda kissed her forehead. "Bye sweetheart" "B-Bye mom..." We walked out and back to the waiting room. Riley brought his head up. His eyes were bloodshot. "I-Is she alright?" "She's fine" His body seemed to relax "Let's head back home"

Violet POV:

Riley was very torn. We walked out and the bounty was just a bit overhead. It landed and the others came out. "Is Alexa alight?" "Yes. They said she was very lucky she almost…" My uncle didn't want to finish. "We understand" We all walked into the brig and we would stay near the hospital until Alexa is ready to come home. "We did find something out" I turned to Riley. "What?" "Well the dark queen ha a way to take over the minds of people" "You saw it too?" I looked at Sophia. "You've seen it?" She nodded. "It was a little while after she took me away. She just touched their foreheads and she takes over their minds"

"Really?" "Yeah. It's because she's made of the dark matter" "Well, how do we stop it?" "Don't know" "Well just perfect" "Riley don't worry. We'll find out how to fix this" He gave out a frustrated sigh. I had one question.

Will we ever win?

**Violet has a good question. Will they? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! You will like this chapter ;) Review!**

Alexa POV:

That hurt very much. But I was too tired to think about it. I wanted to sleep.

* * *

My eyes hazily opened as I woke up. The room was dark. I sighed then winced. I was out of my suit and in a white t-shirt and white pants. My chest hurt when I breathed deeply. I peeked down my shirt a bit. My whole chest was wrapped up. I felt around where the bullet wound was. I pressed down on it slightly and did a sharp gasp. Okay, that wasn't the smartest thing to do. I felt my eyes droop again and I fell asleep again.

* * *

I woke up and the room was brighter. I was able to see the clock. 11:35. I struggled to sit up and was able to prop myself on my pillow. As I did, the door opened and a nurse walked in. "Hey you're awake" "And managed to sit up" She smiled. "That's good. You have visitors" I smiled. "I'll get them" She left. I let out a small sigh but winced a bit.

The door opened again and Violet, Tyler and Riley came in. "Hey" "Hey" Violet carefully hugged me. "Ow ow ow. Careful" "Sorry" She left go then slightly punched me in the arm. "Don't scare me like that again!" I rubbed my arm "I'm fine, thanks for asking" Tyler and Riley laughed a little. "So…how are my parents?" "They're fine. Stayed back on the ship looking for the darkies. We'll stay close just in case" "Thanks" "Most likely the darkies will think that one of you 2 died" "Your right Tyler" Riley had been quiet. "Riley? You okay?" "Uh, yeah. Hey, can I talk to Alexa alone?" Violet looked at Tyler. "Sure" They walked out. Riley pulled the blind over the door window and you could hear Violet and Tyler go 'darn' Riley peeked out to make sure that they walked off.

"Hey you okay?" "Yeah" He sat down on the bed. "Alexa I can't thank you enough for what you did" "It's no trouble. It's what friends do. You would have done the same" He chuckled "Yeah" He looked me in the eyes. His light brown eyes.

I didn't realize we were getting closer until he kissed me.

Kai POV:

The next time there would be word of the darkies, I'm after them. They shot my daughter and I was furious. Amanda was just as upset. The others went to check on Alexa. We would see her when they came back. "I swear when I get my hands on any of them…" I'll be honest; Amanda was scaring me with her methods of torture.

Violet and Tyler came back in the brig. "Where's Riley?" "Still with Alexa. Wanted to talk to her about something" Okay, I know Alexa hates him, but still, you never have a young man and a young woman together in one room. Amanda placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't we go see them?" We left and walked in the hospital.

* * *

We walked down the hall. "Amanda, I don't like this" "Kai calm down. What are they doing? Kissing?" We get to the room…Amanda stopped and peered in the window between the space that the blind left. "Amanda?" She did a small laugh and turned to me. "Maybe we should come back later" "Amanda what is it?" "Nothing" I moved her. "Kai, wait" I looked through the space…and I thought I would catch on fire. There were Alexa and Riley…

Kissing

**OMG! Who saw that coming? Be honest. Review! And I know short chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup people! And happy thanksgiving! Review please!**

Amanda POV:

I was sure that Kai would set himself on fire. I pulled him away from the window. "Amanda…" "Now, don't you start flipping out. That's one thing I don't want" "B-But…th-they…he…" "Kai look and listen" I made sure he looked me in the eye. "Calm. Down. Even the worst enemies usually find love. Look at us. We were enemies, now look" "I am and my daughter is making out with Riley!" "Well you want to know who I see? Us. That is almost the exact image that I see. Kai" I made sure that he looked me in the eye again. "She can't be your little girl forever. And you will talk with Riley and you will NOT kill him understand?" He hesitated before he nodded.

The door opened and Riley rushed out, bright red. "Riley" He froze in his steps. "I need to talk to you" Kai placed and hand on his shoulder and they walked down the hallway. I sighed and walked in. Alexa was sitting there with a look that said she was thinking and he was red as well. "Alexa?" She slightly shook her head, looked at me and smiled. "Hey" "Hi" She looked behind me. "Where's dad?" I did a small chuckled. "About that" Her smile disappeared. "You saw didn't you?" I nodded. She did a groan and fell back on her pillow, covering her eyes. "Dad's going to kill him now! "No he will not. I made sure of that" I sat down on the bed. "Alexa how long has this been going on?" "It hasn't been going on at all!" She sat straight up, then winced. "You okay?" "Yeah. Mom, have you ever hated someone then just…?" She couldn't finish. "Well, how do you think I met your father?" She groaned again and fell back again. "It runs in the family!"

I sighed. "Alexa, do you like Riley?" "No…Yes…Maybe, I don't now! I'm so confused!" I tried not to laugh. "Stop laughing at me" "Alexa, think really hard about this and answer truthfully from your heart. Do you like Riley?" She hesitated. "I-I think…" "Don't thin just tell me" She took a deep breath.

"Yes"

Riley POV:

I didn't realize how close we were getting until we kissed. I didn't know what I felt. But I felt something and it was only when I was with Alexa right now. We pulled apart. I opened my eyes when she did. Then she turned bright red and I felt myself warm up. "Um…" I stood up. "I-I'm gonna go" She was quiet. I left the room, trying to leave as quickly as I could. "Riley" I froze. Shoot, that's her dad! They…oh my god they saw us! "I need to talk to you" I felt his hand on my shoulder and we walked down the hallway.

* * *

We left the hospital and walked down the street. "Riley, is there something you want to tell me?" _"I'm toast" _"W-Well, um…" "Riley, I saw it" I took a deep breath. "I-I didn't mean for it to happen! I-It just did! So if you want to roast me like a marshmallow, go ahead" I braced myself to be roasted alive, but felt nothing. He sighed. "Riley, I never thought that you, of all people, would like my daughter" I would have protested, but hey, we kissed. I have no defense right now. "But let me make it clear" He held up his hand and a fire lit up his palm. "You do anything to harm my daughter in anyway, I will roast you" The fire disappeared and he walked back to the ship.

I leaned against a wall, and only then did I realize that I haven't been breathing since I was waiting to be roasted. I took shaky breath and felt like I would faint. I leaned against the wall for a long time until I felt like I could walk. Headed back to the bounty. When I got back Violet and Tyler were on deck. "Hey. You okay?" "Yeah, why?" "You are incredibly pale" _"Dude, if you were I just was, you would be too"_ "Yeah, I just need to rest" I walked down to my room.

Alexa POV:

I was still confused, but I did. I liked Riley. No I didn't love him…well maybe I do…AH! This is why I'm so confused! I don't know what to think! I was lying there in the hospital bed, trying to run this all through my mind. Did I like or love him? Is this real? I didn't know what to think. But maybe…I do like him, or maybe….

I actually love him.

**Ooooh. Love is in the air. And Riley is in trouble! The 'roast me like a marshmallow' was from Bluegirl8's review. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! I'm going to do a time skip, so yeah…enjoy!**

_2 weeks later_

Sophia POV:

Poor Alexa. Shot in the heart, so close to death. She came home a few days ago. But I was mostly glad that Sam is okay. He was just sitting in his room cause he couldn't move much. I went down to his room. The others were on deck. I slightly opened the door. He was sitting on the bottom bunk ,which Daniel agreed to let Sam have until he was healed. He was looking at a picture. "Sam?" He sat up. "S-Sophia" "You okay?" He nodded, His arm was wrapped up in a cast. He put the picture in his pocket. "You need something?" "Well, I just wanted to see if you were okay" I walked in and stood by the bed. He blushed a bit. Sam was…special. His light brown hair, his deep brown eyes. And he's smart too. But most of all he's…kind. He risked his life for Violet.

I-I think I like Sam. But…I knew we were too young to fall in love…I think. At least that's what I my father told me. "Um, Sophia?" "Yeah?" "Um…I uh…" The alarms went off. "Later Sam" "Hey wait!" I ran out. But I heard the footsteps of Sam behind me. We got up to the brig. "Looks like 2 groups of darkies" "One group is at the gardens" "The others are at the mega monster amusement park" "We'll take the ones at the park, you go to the gardens" "Let us help!" My father looked at me and knelt down. "Sophia, I need you 3 to stay with Nya and your mother" "But-""I can't lose you again" I sighed. "When you're older" He stood up. "Let's go"

Hannah POV:

My parents and the other adults left to the amusement park. "This isn't fair" Sophia grumbled as we stood by the edge. "Not all is fair, only that is right" "Daniel now is not the time for this" "Don't snap at him, he was only trying help" I like Daniel. He's smart and kind. "This is ridiculous! I'm the daughter of the green ninja!" "Well, maybe we can go without them knowing" "Daniel that's…not a bad idea" "How will we do that?" Sophia smiled. "Who knows how to fly a dragon?"

* * *

We waited in the dragon keep until the others left for the gardens. My dad took me for a ride once and let me fly, but this was a first because I never did it without him. We were going on raindrop. She protested at first, but agreed. I felt the ship stop at the gardens. Daniel opened the door and hopped on. We flew out. She was kind of shaky at first. But I then got her under control. We flew in the clouds. The others had run in the gardens. It was actually a big dome that housed the plants. We landed in the back. "So how do we get in?" I walked over to the door and pushed it open. "That's how" We walked in.

Sam POV:

I can already tell this is a really bad idea! But I had to calm down and try not to talk. My dad talked a lot and I got it but only when I was scared and nervous. We followed Sophia through the humid dome. Her hair swayed a bit as she walked. "Well, now where?" "Sh! Listen" We heard whispering. We hid behind some large clay pots. "With experts like these, we can find plants that may make her stronger" Sophia did a small gasp. "She's taking over their minds!" We peered over the pots. There was a small group that had plant experts tied up.

"C'mon, let's find the others" We walked down a path that was thick with fog. We couldn't see. "I think we're close" Then a shadow loomed over. We froze. Out of the smoke came…dusk. "Hello children" We stood there frozen. "Sophia? What do we do?" "Um how about, run!" We ran the opposite way. "Bad idea! Bad idea! This was a bad idea!" "Shut up, Sam!" "This way!" We cut through some plants. Then we rolled down a slope. "Whoa!" Hannah screamed. We rolled through a patch of purple blue flowers that released light purple pollen. We rolled down then we fell on the ground.

The pollen made us drowsy and I passed out as I felt myself change. What's going on?

Hannah POV:

Those flowers…they did…something. I felt myself…change as I passed out.

Daniel POV:

What's happening? Am I malfunctioning? No, we all were falling asleep. But the others were…changing in form. What was going on?

Sophia POV:

Something was happening…and it was my fault that we went. What was going on?

Ashlyn POV:

Well the others left for the gardens. Poor Sophia. She wants to help is all. It's been quiet. I went down to check on her. I walk down to the girl's room. "Sophia?" I opened the door. It was empty. I turn to the boy's room. I open it. Empty. Oh no. I rush back to the brig. "Nya!" "What's wrong?" "The kids…they're gone!" "What?!" "I looked in the rooms, but they're not there!" Nya went to the computer. She hit a button in the dashboard.

There was a red button, a blue button, a grey button, a white button and a green button. She hit the blue button. "Jay" "Nya? What's wrong?" The guys had wrist communicators. "Jay, the kids are gone, are they with you?" "Wait, they're gone?" "Yes, we don't know where they are!" "Well they were o nthe ship when we left right?" "Yes and they disappeared before…oh my god, I think I know where they are!" "Tell us where and we'll meet you there" "The gardens. They have to be there!" Nya set coordinates for the gardens. Oh please let them be okay.

Violet POV:

We ran in the garden. The dome towered over. We ran in the broken door. The plants gave us some protection from being spotted. "There" There was a group that had a group of people tied up. They had on lab coats. They must work here. We stepped out. "Hey bud" They turned and I noticed that neither Dusk nor the queen were here. They grabbed the workers and ran. "Hey!" "Come here cowards!" We ran after them but we lost them in the fog. "Well, that worked out"

"Violet!" "Dad?" The others came through the trees. "Violet have you seen the kids?" "I thought they were back on the ship" "Apparently not" "Well let's look around just in case. If they are here, they couldn't have gone far" We started walking through calling their names. "Guys look" We saw a cut through the trees, and it was as tall as the kids. We walked through. "Whoa!" "Violet, look out!" Some caught me as I almost fell down a hill. "Look" On the hill looked like something had been rolling down in. "Looks like they were running form something" "Yeah, but what?" We started to slowly go down the hill. There was a patch of purple blue flowers and it looks like the kids rolled right through it.

"That doesn't look good" We walked down a bit more avoiding the flowers. There at the bottom, starting to get up, were 4…teenagers? But they looked really…oh my god.

Cole POV:

I really hope my daughter is okay. The mark down the hill leading to the flowers didn't look good. They looked dangerous. We saw something at the bottom of the hill. There were 4…teens? One had…orange frizzy hair that was in a pink hair tie…oh my dear god

Jay POV:

Okay where did the kids go and what happened? We walked down the hill. Then at the bottom we 4 figures. Or should I say 4 teens. Teens? One of them had remains of bandages on his arm…oh no

Zane POV:

Please let my son be alright. Kim would be devastated if something severe happened to Daniel. We saw 4 people at the bottom of the hill looking like they were starting to wake up. They all looked familiar…wait, is that-?"

Lloyd POV:

The 4 teens started to wake up. They were wearing clothes that looked like they belonged to 6 year olds. Wait…oh no. I think I know what that flower was. The teenagers stood up and I knew who they were. They were the little kids.

They had rolled through tomorrow flowers. Origin of tomorrow's tea. They had grown older.

**Oh! How will they explain this one? I hope you enjoyed! I used tomorrow flowers because I couldn't come up with a special name, so…but please, Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I want to let you know; I have a deviant art account and have my OC's on there. My deviant name is silverninja01. Check it out!**

Violet POV:

Oh my god. Sam stood up. He's as tall as me now! The remains of the bandages fell off. His arm was fully healed now. His hair is exactly like dad's. The others stood up. "S-Sam?" He rubbed the side of his head. "Uh, what happened?" He gasped at how deeper his voice sounded. We walked over to them. They looked at each other. "We-We're older" "This…makes no sense" "What makes no sense is how and why you are here" Hannah pointed at Sophia. "Her idea" I was still staring at Sam. My dad was even more shocked.

"Oh man! How do we fix this?!" He slapped his forehead. "Your mother is going to kill me" "She's going to kill you? Look at me!" Good lord it's like there's two of my dad. "I think we should head back and see if we can find anyway to fix this"

Sam POV:

Oh man! My mother is going to kill me! My arm wasn't broken any more, so that's one thing good. I'm as tall as Violet now, my voice is deep, I'm well built. Being a teen is kinda cool. I guess I'm 15 just like the others. Sophia looked even more beautiful now. Her hair grew and the blonde tips now were about 3 inches high. But I knew we had to get back home, there clothes don't fit. It'll be a miracle if they don't rip before we get back.

* * *

The ship landed outside. Oh dear. My mother and Ashlyn came out. They gasped. "What. Happened?" I am dead. "Hey mom" She walked over to me. "Samuel Thomas Walker! What happened?!" I'm in real trouble. She doesn't use my full name unless I'm in real trouble like now. "Um…well…" "It's something they will explain later" Lloyd whispered to Riley and Alexa and they nodded. "C'mon"

* * *

We walked into the room. "You'll have to borrow some of our clothes until we get you guys some that will fit you" Riley handed me some of his clothes and Tyler gave Daniel some of his clothes. How did we get ourselves into this mess?

Hannah POV:

These clothes are way too tight for someone like me. But I'm still having trouble trying to understand this. We walked into out room. Alexa handed some of her clothes to me and Violet gave some to Sophia. Sophia walked into the bathroom. I sat on the bottom bunk of mine and Sophia's bed. "Hannah, why did you go?" "Well, w-we just wanted to help" "But Hannah, you missed your childhood now" I sighed. "I know" Violet started to gather some scrolls. "I'm going to take these up to the brig. Maybe we can find out how to reverse this" She left.

Alexa sat on Violet's bed. "Do you think there is a way to reverse this?" "You've seen Lloyd. He was affected by the tomorrow tea. And they haven't found a cure" I sighed. Great. "How did you get there anyway?" I shifted. "We flew on raindrop" She stood up. "You took my dragon?" "Yeah and I think she's still there" Alexa sighed. "I'm going to go get her" She left. Sophia came out in some of Violet's clothes. "Go ahead Hannah" I stood up and walked in the bathroom.

Cole POV:

I couldn't believe it. Hannah, my little girl, wasn't so little anymore. She looked like Sarah even though her hair is still frizzy. Her eyes had gotten deeper and Sarah said they looked exactly like mine now. We all waited in the brig. Violet came up with an armful of scrolls. "It may not help but it might be worthwhile to see if we can fix this" "Good idea" we searched through Violet's collection of scrolls. But we couldn't find anything.

They came up. Lloyd looked at Sophia. "Now tell me, what happened?" Sophia sighed. "Well, I was tired of staying behind just because I was young. So we all rode raindrop to the gardens. We found out that they wanted to use the plant experts to find plants that will make her stronger. We left to find the others then we ran into Dusk. We had to run to avoid getting captured. Then we fell down the slope and rolled through the tomorrow flowers" She hung her head down low.

"I'm disappointed in you Sophia" She brought her head up. "I was just trying to help" "No you weren't thinking! What do you think would happen if you were caught?" "Why can't you just understand that we were just trying to help?" "Why can't you listen?" "You don't understand!" She ran out crying. "Sophia!" He followed her.

Lloyd POV:

"Sophia!" I ran after her. "Sophia just listen!" she stopped but kept her back to me. "Sophia, I don't want to lose you again. Don't you know that I was worried every moment you were gone?" "But look at me now! I can take care of myself now!" "No it's because of what you did that makes you older right now! You will not go anywhere off this ship unless you're with me or your mother" She whipped around at me. "That's not fair! And I won't follow this!" "Sophia I am your father!" She took a shaky breath.

"I-I wish you weren't my father!"

**Oh she said it. But does she mean it? Review and you'll find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! Here is the next chapter! Review!**

Sophia POV:

I regretted it the moment I said it. But I couldn't let him know that. He stood there with a look of surprise and sadness. "Sophia…" I ran past him to my room. As I ran down there I didn't know what to do. Should I yell, cry, what? I ran in, closed the door, and slid down the door. I curled up bringing my knees to my chest and I cried. Why couldn't he understand? All I wanted to do was help. I glanced up from my knees. Why doesn't he let me grow up? Doesn't he know that I'm not a little girl anymore?

I glanced at the dresser. I had an idea and I stood up and walked towards it. I opened it and rummaged through and found it. It was a black ninja suit. Tonight I'm going to show him what I can do

Alexa POV:

"I-I wish you weren't my father!" We all brought our heads up at what we heard. Ashlyn stood up and left. We followed her out. Lloyd stood there looking upset. Sophia said the one thing that every father never wants to hear. "Lloyd" "Sh-She…" Ashlyn left to talk to her. "Sensei" We walked onto the deck. I felt furious and I pulled out my fan blades. "This is their fault!" I walked out to the middle of the deck. "Alexa-""Don't Alexa me! I'm being honest it's their fault!" My fans quivered with anger. Then they shook uncontrollably. "Alexa?" "What's going on?" "I-I don't know" Sensei looked up.

My fans then clung together out in front of my. "I-I can't let go of them!" Then a blue light surrounded them and a blue ball of energy came at the end of them. The ball grew bigger. "I-I can't stop it!" Then a beam fired out and I was blasted off my feet. I heard my name screamed out. The light faded and I dropped the fans and they were still. I sat up gasping. Everyone came out of the brig. "What happened?!" "What was that?!" I was gasping too hard. "Oh no" Sensei walked over and helped me up. "Alexa, did the dark queen take your evil?" "I-I don't know" "Oh no" Violet picked up my fans. "Lloyd, do you know what just happened?" "Yes" He took a deep breath.

"Alexa is the only one who can defeat the dark queen. They're tied together in power" "So, wait. Are you saying that the dark queen has the same power" "She will in time"

No one's POV:

A black crow hovered close by watching. When it saw the power, it flew off.

* * *

If flew to a dark mountain. 2 people were at the top in a chamber like room. The queen was one, the other was a servant named Scout. The crow was his. It came over and flew onto his arm. It cawed in his ear. "Hm. My queen" He turned to her. "He told me that she had learned her new power" "Good. I like a fair fight" It had only been a day of 2 since she found her power. "The battle will begin soon" She made a purple energy ball around her hand. "And only one will be victorious"

_Later that night_

Sophia POV:

I waited till they were all asleep. I snuck out. I was going to prove that I was strong. I already had the ninja suit on. I snuck out to the dragons. They were all asleep. I walked over to raindrop. "Girl" I whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at me with confusion. "I need you to take me somewhere" She grunted in protest, "Please?" She sighed and stood up. I opened the door and got on. "Let's go girl" We took off. I'll prove myself once and for all.

**Uh oh she's at it again. But now you know why I named it mysterious power. Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Sophia POV:

I flew raindrop to a certain spot. I landed in the middle of a forest. I got off. "Wait here, girl" I walked a little bit. I got to where I wanted to be. It was a simple cottage. I walked in. It was old and dusty, but I knew where I was. This is where my grandmother stayed for a long time, finding out about the green ninja prophecy. I cleared a spot in the middle of the floor and sat down. _"Sensei Wu. If you can hear me, please answer" _Then my vision went white. I was still cross legged, but I seemed to be a spirit. Then a form took in front of me. Sensei Wu, my great uncle. _"Sophia" "Wu" "You are troubled?" "I'm lost. I want to know how I can prove to my father that I can take care of myself" _He sighed._ "Sophia, why do you want to do this?" "He…doesn't understand. I've changed now, I've gotten older. He doesn't understand" _He chuckled._ "I believe he understands more than you think" _He held his hand out._ "Come" _I hesitated before I grabbed it.

There was a flash. We hovered over a time of an event. I saw a creature that had my father, but, he was much, much younger, a child. There were these children with him, but they looked like the 4 original ninja. He had just thrown a bottle of liquid at the creature. It spun as it turned to bones. The 4 original ninja stood up. They were the children. But…where was my father? Then he stood up. He was older, but still a bit younger than he is now. There was another flash and we were back where we were.

"_What…?" "Your father was affected by tomorrows tea" "And I was affected by the tomorrows flower" "You see…he understands more than you think" _And I had just told him that I wish he wasn't my father. I-I feel terrible now. _"Wu, what can I do?" _He placed a hand on my shoulder._ "Forgive and apologize" _I nodded. There was another flash and I opened my eyes. I was still in the same position. I got up. I knew what I had to do.

Sam POV:

I stared at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. I was really worried about Sophia. I-I liked her a lot when we were younger. But…now I know that I…I love her. I sighed. The others were asleep. What could I do? I got up. I softly landed from my top bunk. I walked out onto the deck. The night was chilly, but I had to gather my thoughts. How would I tell her? What would I tell her? I sighed and looked up. The stars were bright and I could see every detail. "Sam?" I turned and saw Sophia come from the dragon keep in a black ninja suit.

"Sophia? What are you doing?" "What about you?" I sighed, "Can't sleep. What about you?" "I…needed some help" she looked up as she walked over and stood by me. "Beautiful isn't it?" I looked up. "Yeah" She placed her hand on mine and I got butterflies in my stomach. "Are you okay Sam?" I gulped. "Yeah, I'm fine" "Sam" I turned to look at her. Her eyes sparkled and filled with concern. Her hair softly swayed in the breeze. "Tell me what's wrong" "W-Well, I uh, I…" she leaned closer as her eyes fluttered shut. Mine fluttered close as I leaned in. "Tell me" She whispered. I took a deep breath. "Sophia, I'm going to be honest. I…" I hesitated. "You what?" "I…I love you. I loved you for every moment we've been with each other, but…I never had a chance to tell you" I heard nothing and though I scared her. I felt her forehead against mine. "I...I love you too Sam. And I've always wanted to tell you"

She…she loves me. She really loves me! I felt her lips press against mine as she kissed me. I returned the favor by kissing her back. I…I never felt more wonderful. Sophia was my love and I had just admitted it. And she admitted that I was her love. She drew back and I opened my eyes. "I guess we better turn in, huh?" "Yeah" We walked down the hallway, hand in hand. "Night" "Night" We wet in our rooms. I had to be careful to close the door quietly. The others were still asleep. I quietly climbed back up on my bed. As I lay there, I mental go _"YES! YES YES YES!" _Best night of my life.

**Aw! What's you think of that? A sweet SophiaxSam moment! Hopefully Lloyd doesn't find out. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people! Quick question: Who's seen the preview for the series replacing Ninjago? It looks a lot better than Lego friends huh? Review!**

Alexa POV:

We all groaned as the alarm went off. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Violet turned it off. Hannah sat up and Sophia brought her head from under her pillow. "What time is it?" "Time for training" I hopped down from my bed almost landing on Violet. "Hey watch it" Hannah jumped down and Sophia got up. "Why so early?" "It's Sensei's rule" "Never put off tomorrow what can be done today" Sophia yawned. "That's my dad's rule" I crossed my arms. "Speaking of which, what happened yesterday with your dad?" She rubbed her arm. "It's nothing" "And what happened on the deck last night?" Sophia turned a little red.

"W-What do you mean?" Hannah shrugged. "I…felt it I guess" I raised an eyebrow. "Felt…how?" "I-I felt…something. It was strong" "Well, we have to get ready" We walked out of the room down the hall to the boys room. We heard snoring. Lazy bones. "Violet…" "Don't Alexa" "How else will we wake them up?" She sighed. "This is a bad idea"

Riley POV:

_HOOONK!_ We all gave shouts of alarm. What the-? Alexa poked her head in. "Wake up or I'll tape the button on the air horn" She left. Daniel was still asleep. "Daniel?" I threw a pillow at him. He woke up. "Huh?" "Dude, how can you sleep through that?" He raised an eyebrow. Sam leaned over the edge and looked at him and tapped his ear. "Hearing Daniel" Daniel sat up and opened his wrist where switches were and flipped one up. "What happened?" "Daniel, that's not fair" I jumped down. "Hey, hey watch it" Tyler had sat up and I almost jumped on him.

Sam jumped down. "Sam is this how you were woken up?" "No this is new" I yawned. "Well we have to get to training" Tyler stood up. "Yeah, otherwise Alexa will come back with the air horn"

* * *

We got up on deck with Sam and Daniel in our ninja suits. Alexa and Violet were up there with Sophia and Hannah. "Hey" "About time" "Yeah, thanks for the wake-up call by the way" Alexa smiled. "No problem" "Well hall we get the training started?" "Sure" "You guys want to train with us?" "Really?" "Yeah. You're older now" Then Sensei came from the brig. "Um, sorry guys but…I've got something else to do" Sophia walked over to him and they walked down below. "Well how about Tyler and…Daniel" "You sure?" "Yeah, why not?"

Daniel POV:

She paired me up with Tyler. I'm not complaining but still… We stood in the middle of the deck and got in our stances. "Ready?" We nodded. We were doing hand-to-hand combat. "Ninja-Go!" He made the first move and launched out with his fist. I moved to the side and swung my foot out. I kicked him in the side and he lost his balance. But he quickly recovered and did a flip to regain his balance. "Go Daniel!" Hannah cheered me on. I took one second to glance at her. Her hair seems to catch the sun's rays and it made her hair shine. Her eyes sparkled like jewels.

_Pow!_ I felt Tyler's foot kick my chest and I fell back. He took that one second to his advantage. I lay on my back. I had to get back up. I felt my hand grab something. I had to use it. I got up and threw it. Then it changed. I turned to a metal rope or something. Tyler jumped back. "Whoa!" "What's going on with it?" It started to move. "Is it…alive?" It started to move up and it looked like a…"S-S-Snake" Oh dear. It was a metal king cobra. It swayed back and forth and hissing, its crown open. "Tyler…don't move" Tyler was right in front of it. Alexa had a look of pure terror.

She had a fear of snakes. It was something that happened to her mother long, long ago. The snake hissed angrily at Tyler. It struck forward. Tyler jumped back. It startled the snake and it hissed. Tyler took a step back and he tripped. The snake rose up to struck. "Stop!" It froze and turned to me and bowed it's head slightly. I walked over and tapped it forehead. It turned back to…a metal sword. That's what I grabbed. "What the heck Daniel?!" "Daniel what happened?" "I-I don't know" "Daniel" We turned and Lloyd and Sophia came up on deck.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I don't know what-!" "Daniel…" He didn't seem upset. My mother and father along with everyone else came out of the brig. "What happened?" "Th-The sword…I-it…" "It turned into a snake…" My mother and father looked at me with concern and confusion. "Daniel…" Lloyd stepped forward.

"I believe you are the ninja of metal"

**Daniel? A ninja? Whoa! Shocker! Well not for me. Will Hannah become a ninja? Will Sophia? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey people! I need more reviews! Please!**

Sophia POV:

I walked down below with my father. I had to let him know that I didn't mean what I said. "Sophia…" I took a deep breath. "Dad, I-I want to say…I-I didn't mean what I said. I-I was just upset at you, thinking that you didn't understand" I took another breath. "But…I saw that you did" "Sophia, what do you mean?" "I-I talked to Wu last night, I contacted him. He showed me what happened" I felt a tear slide down. "I-I'm so sorry for what I said, I-I really am" He hugged me "Sophia, I shouldn't have been so harsh. I'm sorry as well" I hugged him. "I love you Sophia" "I love you too"

There were shouts on deck. "What's going on?" We walked back up. I saw the strangest thing. There was a metal king cobra and it as alive! "Stop!" Daniel shouted at it before it struck Tyler who was lying on the deck. It bowed it's head and Daniel touched it and it turned to…a sword. I exchanged glances with my father as there were other shouts of alarm. We walked out. "Daniel" He turned around. "I-I'm sorry! I-I don't know what-!" "Daniel…" Daniel was very confused, but my father knew what was going on.

Everyone came from the brig, Daniel's parents first. "What happened?" "Th-The sword…I-It…" "It turned into a snake…" A snake, how is that possible? "Daniel" My father walked closer to him.

"I believe you are the ninja of metal"

Hannah POV:

Daniel? The ninja of metal? He stood there shocked. "M-Me?" "Yes" "Alright Daniel!" "Part of the team" Great for Daniel. Lloyd looked at me. "What?" He walked towards me. "Hannah I want you to do something" "What?" "Hold your hands out. Then I want you to close your eyes and focus on one person" "Lloyd, what are you-?" "Trust me" I closed my eyes. Focus on who? The only thought on my mind was Daniel. So I focused on him. His green eyes, his blonde hair. I ignored the fact that he was a robot.

I heard a gasp. "I thought so" I opened my eyes and gasped. In the palms of my open hands was a pink and red fire in the shape of a heart. "What-?" It disappeared. "Lloyd, what was that?" "It's as I thought."

"Hannah is the ninja of love"

Alexa POV:

Hannah? She's a ninja too? "R-Really?" "Yes Hannah" "Sweet!" "Welcome to the team Hannah!" She smiled. "A ninja of metal and a ninja of love, all in one day!" "The darkies will never see that coming!"

* * *

After everyone calmed down after what happened, we continued training. "Okay Hannah you want to train?" "Sure. I want to face Riley" "You sure about that Hannah? After all I am pretty tough" I stifled a laugh. She scowled and folded her arms and leaned a little to one side. "Oh really? I want you to give me all you got!" "Okay, okay calm down" The got in their stances. "Ninja-Go!" _Bam!_ No sooner had I said that that Hannah kicked Riley in the chest. He fell on his back. He sat up. "I wasn't ready!" Hannah flipped her ponytail back. "C'mon, Sandy, get up and fight me. Or are you to chicken to get your butt kicked by a girl?" Oh snap! She did not! Riley got up. "Get ready Hannah! I won't hold back!"

They got in their stances again. "Ninja-Go!" Riley punched forward and Hannah jumped to the side. She swung her foot under him, almost knocking him down. He jumped over her. Then she did something unexpected. She placed her hands on his shoulders and flipped over him so that she was behind him .Then she grabbed his wrist and twisted it so that his hand was between his shoulder blades. Then she threw him on the ground still keeping the grip on him and dug her knee in his back. "I-I give! I-I give!" She smiled. "Hannah is on our team when we got on a mission!" "Hannah, let me up!" She let go and let him up. The girl is tougher than she looks. Aren't the darkies in for a surprise!

**Ha! Riley got his butt kicked! And Hannah is the ninja of love! Review! And I will update my profile.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I have nothing to say. Review!**

Daniel POV:

We continued training. Me and Hannah had to be careful because of our powers. Lloyd said she had to focus on someone. Wonder who it was. I continued to look at her. Her eyes were like emeralds, her hair was like fire, but it was under control. She took a glance at me and smiled. I did a small smile back. We heard a grunt. I turned and Alexa had pinned Riley down. "Alright, alright! Let me up!" She got up, not bothering to help him up. "Geez Riley, you're off your game today" He stood up. "I am not!" "Dude you had your butt kicked, twice!" "Well, Hannah caught me off guard" "Sure" He scowled. "How about Daniel and Hannah since they're part of the team" I have to fight Hannah? She'll tear me apart! No, Hannah won't. She's not like that.

We stood in the middle of the deck and got in our stances. "Ready?" We nodded. "Ninja-Go!" She punched forward and I dodged to the side. I grabbed her arm and tried to flip her over. But she spun so that she kicked me in the back. I let go of her arm. She grabbed my shoulders and flipped me. I felt myself hit the deck. And I felt her knee go in my chest. I had my eyes closed. I heard her giggling. I opened my eyes and felt really embarrassed.

We were touching noses. "Um…" "I win" "Go Hannah!" She got up. I sat up. "C'mon buddy" Riley held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. "Well, Hannah is a perfect ninja!" She giggled. Every time she laughed in anyway, I felt…something. I could not explain it. "Daniel?" I slightly shook my head. "Huh?" "You spaced. You okay?" "Yes. I'm fine" Hannah flipped her ponytail back. She is perfect in every way.

Riley POV:

Wonder what's up with Daniel? He seems to be spacing off. But he's staring at…Hannah. I did a small smile. If Daniel ever gets me upset, I will use that to my advantage. All of a sudden the alarm blared. We all ran up to the brig. "Looks like Darkies are in Jumanikai village" "Let's go" Alexa turned to Sophia and Sam. "You 2 stay here with everyone else in case we need backup" they nodded.

* * *

Once we were over the village we jumped down. It had gotten darker. "Alright, spread out and find them" Ninja-Go!Me and Alexa took off in one direction. The village was quiet…really quiet. We skimmed the side of the houses. "Hey um, Alexa?" "Yeah?" "That one day…at the hospital" "Riley, we're kinda I the middle of something" "Yeah, but I just wanted to…" "Sh!" We heard talking. We looked over a small wall. The darkies had taken control over the whole village.

"Look" The dark queen was there. "With this many subjects, they will never stop me!" We'll see about that. "Alexa that power you have" "Yeah?" "Put it to good use" "Right" We saw Violet and Tyler on the roofs. Daniel and Hannah we nowhere to be seen. "Let's go" We all jumped out of where we were hiding. "Ninja! Stop them!"

Alexa POV:

Okay I have to use my power. Well I hope I can do it. I don't know how I did it the first time. I saw the dark queen. Only I can stop her. "Cover me!" I ran straight into the darkie army. I kicked and punched my way through. As I got closer to the queen, she fired a dark purple beam of light at me. I rolled to the side. Shoot, she learned her power! "Guys, be careful!" I rolled and she fired another beam. I jumped up and avoided most of the army. I landed and in front of me was Dusk. He pulled out long black swords. "Hello ninja" "Dusk" He ran forward and sliced. I jumped up and sliced as well, grazing a section in his back. He gave a small yell of pain. I ran towards the queen.

"Ninja" "This ends" "How? You don't even know how to activate your power!" She was right. But I had to try. "Why are you doing this?" She laughed. I know, stupid question, but I have to stall. "Don't you see? I am made of dark matter. And I fed off of your evil in you" Okay I'm running out of time.

Then I heard a scream. It was Hannah. "Hannah" "Hm yes your ninja of love. Disgusting really" No one, ever talks about Hannah that way. My fan's clung together like last time. The queen's eyes got wide. I fired a blue beam at her. She dodged to the side. Anger. That's how. Well this queen made me plenty angry. I spread my fans and fired small beams from each one. She fired one and I dodged to the side. Then a purple fire ball hit my ankle. I yelled out on pain and fell. "Let's go!" I struggled to get up. "Alexa?" "O-Over here!" Riley, Violet and Tyler ran over. "Th-They have Hannah!" "I know, but you need help!" My ankle was badly burned. Riley and Violet helped me up by putting my arms over their shoulders. The darkies had run off. But we focused on getting back to the bounty.

Hannah POV:

Me and Daniel ran through the village to find them. "Hannah" I saw a small group. The queen wasn't there. "Let's keep going" "No we have to stop this group" Daniel looked uncertain. "It's a small group "He hesitated before he nodded. We ran out of the shadows at them. "Ninja!" Daniel grabbed a metal pole and threw it. It turned into another king cobra. It hissed and grew bigger. It started to wrap around the darkies. Then it turned back to a metal pole. They struggled to get free. "Let's go before…" Then Daniel froze. "Daniel? Daniel, what's wrong?" Then he collapsed. "Daniel!" I knelt down. "Hello" I turned and saw a several darkies…and my mind went blank and I screamed.

Sarah POV:

They left a while ago. I was worried for Hannah, but knowing my daughter, she would take care of herself. Cole was worried. He kept staring out. "Cole, don't worry. She'll be fine" He sighed. _Scree!_ We heard Daniel's hawk outside. We went out onto deck. It was flying in circles. "Oh no" Amanda gasped. Alexa was limping, Riley and Violet supporting her. "Alexa!" We ran out to them. "What happened?" Alexa looked at me with scared eyes.

"They kidnapped Hannah and Daniel"

**Uh oh! Not good! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Left a cliff hanger huh? Well you'll find out what happens, and there will be a question at the end. Review!**

Hannah POV:

W-Where am I? I opened my eyes. I sat up and rubbed my head. We were in a cell of some sort. "Where…?" I heard a groan. I turn and Daniel sat up. "Daniel!" I move my way over to him. "Daniel, are you okay?" "Y-Yeah, but…where are we and…what happened?" "I don't know where we are. And you just collapsed for no reason" "An electrical current. It messed up my systems" "Daniel…I-I was so worried…" "It's nothing. Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, but…I'm really scared" "Don't worry, we'll be fine" "Don't be so sure" We instantly looked at the door…

Dusk

Kim POV:

They kidnapped my son? No, not Daniel. We got Alexa on the deck and set her down on the edge. Sarah knelt down to see what she could do. "What happened back there?" "We found them, but Sensei" Alexa looked at Lloyd. "She has discovered her power. But I know how to activate it" "How?" "For me it was anger" "Then fighting her should be easy" There was a small orange glow then it disappeared. "There" Sarah stood up. Alexa slowly got herself off the edge. "Do you know where they took them?" "No" "We all split up, so we don't know where they are"

"Zane, what are we going to do? How can we find them?" "Kim…I don't know" Now what?_ Scree!_ Daniel's hawk landed on the edge and nodded it's head toward the control room. Zane gasped. "Of course. I forgot" "What?" "I installed a tracking devise on Daniel, in case something like this happened" We all went up in the brig. Zane hit a few keys on the computer. A beeping noise came and showed that Daniel was at the caves of despair. "There they are" "Let's go"

Daniel POV:

I stood up. "Dusk" "Ninja, never understood you" "Where are we? Answer me" "The caves of despair. Little place we made to make it a bit more homey" "Let us go" "Why would I?" "Because if you don't, the others will find us and kick your butt!" Hannah stood up behind me. Dusk snarled. "Very well" Dusk turned to the 2 behind him. "Alert all our forces for any ninja" I took this as an advantage and punched forward.

He caught my fist. "Tsk, tsk. Such a pity" Dusk raised his fist to punch my stomach. "Stop!" Hannah grabbed his wrist. He jerked away and back-hand slapped Hannah. She fell back clutching her cheek. He did not just hurt her. I punched his face hard. I felt myself break something of his face. He yelled and pushed my back. When I got back to my stance I tried something I've never tried. "Ninja-Go!" I spun and encased myself in a metal tornado. I spun closer, trying to see if I could hit him. Then I felt a hand grab my throat. I was chocking. "Pathetic" He punched my stomach hard. I heard my gears and parts inside clang with the impact. "Hm, a robot. Then there shouldn't be much of a mess" Dusk was going to kill me.

Hannah POV:

He punched Daniel in the stomach and I could hear his gears. "No!" I jumped up to help, but the 2 darkies grabbed my arms and held me back. "Let me go!" Dusk punched Daniel in the stomach again and Daniel coughed up…something. It looked like blood, but as a lot thicker. Dusk kept punching him in the stomach. "Stop it! Just stop!" Dusk paused then punched Daniel in the face and he fell back, but he didn't get up.

"Daniel!" Dusk straightened up. "You-You monster!" Dusk turned to me and he slapped me again. I whimpered. "You have a smart mouth" He looked at the 2 darkies. "Take her away. I have methods of torture for her" They started walking away with me. I struggled to get free. "No! Daniel!"

Zane POV:

We got to the caves of despair. "They should be in there" We ran through the tunnels. "Look" There was a man made tunnel. We ran through and my sixth sense felt…pain. Km gasped. "Oh no…" There at the end was a body…and it looked like- "Daniel!" Me and Kim ran to him and we knelt down. "Oh, Daniel!" His artificial blood was everywhere.

_Physical Damage. Emergency shut-down at 55%_

Oh no. "Zane, what does that mean?" I turned to the others. "Go find Hannah" "Zane, what's going on?" "Just go!" They ran off and I turned back to my son. "Z-Zane, what's happening?" "He's going into emergency shut-down" "Isn't that good?" "No, with him being this damaged…He may never…" I couldn't finish. Kim gasped. "Oh no!" I opened his chest plate. Gears were out of place, wires were severally bent.

_Physical Damage. Emergency shut-down at 64%_

He's running out of time!I tried to quickly but carefully put the gears back were they go. Kim was softly weeping and stroking his hair. I finished putting the gears back and focused on the wires. I was able to put some of them back to the original. But one wire was still bent.

_Physical Damage. Emergency shut-down at 82%_

C'mon! I bent the wire as good as I could. Then there was a beeping.

_Emergency shut-down aborted._

Thank goodness. He was starting to come back online. He coughed. "D-Daniel?" "M-Mother?" She gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thank goodness" "F-Father?" "Don't worry Daniel. We'll get you back" Kim took her sword out and turned it to her hover board. We carefully put Daniel on it.

Cole POV:

We ran through to find my daughter. Daniel was beat up really bad. I was only worried of what they would do to Hannah. We rounded a corner and saw a huge group of darkies. "We'll take care of them" "You and Sarah find Hannah" The others ran to the group and ambushed them. "C'mon" We avoided the group and ran through the tunnel. We heard Hannah's voice. "I swear, when they get here, you are in for such a beating!" _Slap!_ We heard Hannah whimper. "I told you to shut up!" He did not just slap her. We looked around the corner and her hands we tied up behind her back and she was on her knees. "They'll stop you! They'll all stop you!" "I told you to shut up!" He raised his hand back….and I grabbed it. He looked at me with his eyes wide.

"I would not do that" I punched him in chest and he flew back. I ran over to untie Hannah, then a fire ball hit my chest. If I haven't been wearing my armor, I would have suffered more pain. I flew back and landed on my back. "Dad!" Dusk walked toward me. "Stupid…ninja" Then a pink fireball hit him, leaving a fairly sized burn mark. Sarah had ran over and untied Hannah. She had used her new power to attack him. The she ran at him. "Hannah!" I looked around for my scythe. I saw it to the side, then Hannah ran by and picked it up. "Hannah!" She swung the scythe at Dusk.

He moved to the side and grabbed her arm, making her drop the scythe. "Big…Mistake" He threw her into the wall of the room. When she fell, she cried out in pain and clutched her arm. "Hannah!" Me and Sarah ran over to her. "Hannah, are you okay?" "My-My arm….I-I think it's broken" I felt my rage build up. Dusk laughed. I turned to him. "Well what are you going to do now ninja?" I walked toward him. "I'm going to fight you" I started to run towards him. He shot fire balls at me but I rolled and dodged to avoid them. I grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall.

I raised my fist. He smiled. "Go ahead. Kill me, even" I could. I could kill him right now. I drew my fist back… "Dad, don't!" I looked at Hannah. She was crying and had a look of pain and…fear. No, I couldn't do it. I looked at Dusk. "I will tell you this, you come near my family of harm them in anyway, I will make sure you don't live" He smiled. "Message received" I threw him to the side. He staggered up and ran.

"Hannah!" I turned back to Sarah and Hannah. Hannah was trying to run. "Hannah!" "D-Daniel, he-he's hurt! I-I have to make sure he's okay!" "Hannah, look at me" Sarah held Hannah's head so she could look at her. "Daniel is going to be fine, okay?" Hannah started crying and Sarah held her close. "Sshhh. It's okay" Sarah hasn't said that to Hannah since she was a baby. "C'mon, we'll head back and take care of your arm" Hannah nodded. We walked out.

Alexa POV:

We fought the darkies for a long period, they wouldn't stop. Then they just…ran. When they were all gone, we ran to find Sarah, Hannah, and Cole. We found them coming back and Hannah was clutching her arm. "Hannah…what happened?" "It-It's nothing. Is Daniel alright?" "We're not sure yet. But we'll head back and see" I felt terrible. "I should have hit her back at the village" "Alexa, it just wasn't the time for you to make the blow" "Then tell me Sensei" I looked at him with a straight face.

"When is the time?"

**A good question. A very good question. When? The answer…I don't know yet. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Left off with a good question, huh? Review!**

Daniel POV:

_Systems back online._

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a white ceiling and knew I was in my parent's room. "Daniel?" I saw my father and mother. "Daniel, are you okay?" I slowly nodded. I remember my systems shutting down after I was being beaten by Dusk. I heard Hannah scream my name. I sat up quickly. "Hannah! Oh!" I clutched my sides. "Daniel calm down" My father laid me back down. "Hannah's fine. They came back a while ago" "Is…Is she okay?" My mother looked at my father. "Um, well…she came back with a broken arm, but Sarah fixed it" She…She was hurt...

I struggled to sit up. "Careful, Daniel" "I'm…I'm fine" I was finally able to sit up. "Are…Are you sure she's fine?" "Yes Daniel" "But son, you need to rest" "I said…I was fine" I took a breath and I tried to stand up. "Daniel, careful, son" With my father's help, I was able to stand up. "I…I want to see Hannah" "Daniel you really should rest" "Not until I see for myself that she's okay" He hesitated before nodding. "I'll tell everyone that he's okay" My mother left.

We slowly walked towards the deck. "Daniel, do you feel something for Hannah?" "I…I think so…but I don't know what it is" "Do you think that everything about Hannah is perfect, and want to protect her whenever you can?" "Yes, that's exactly what I think" He smiled. "Daniel, you're feeling love" "Love?" "Yes Daniel. Everyone in their life experiences it at least once. Most times, once is when people feel it" Love. Is this what I feel for Hannah? It has to be…but…

Does she feel the same way?

Hannah POV:

I waited in the brig, wanting to hear about his conditions. He went through that to help me, and what did I do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I had a bandage wrapped around my arm. My mother healed it and said to wear the bandage to protect it. We all waited in the brig. Sam sighed. "I should have come with you guys. I could have helped" "Well maybe we shouldn't have split up" "Alright, that's enough!" Alexa almost shouted. "I'm tired of hearing you guys beat yourselves up! Now there's nothing we could have done!" "But-""Riley, shut up! Now I'm tired of seeing you guys blame yourselves over this!" She was steamed. She left us all speechless. "Sorry Alexa" Violet mumbled. Alexa sighed.

"Now I'm sorry for blowing up like that, but you guys need to stop beating yourselves up" Daniel's mother then came up. "Is Daniel okay?" "He's fine now. Zane's helping him with walking" I sighed. "I should have done something…" "Hannah…" "I know, I know! I need to stop beating myself up! But I just…can't" I left and stood near the front. I didn't do anything and I have an incredible weight of guilt on my shoulders. "Hannah?" I turned and Daniel was walking up to me. "Daniel" I wrapped him in a hug. "Thank goodness your safe" "What about you Hannah? I heard you were injured" "I 'm fine" I looked him in the eye. "Daniel, I want to thank you for everything you did back there. And…sorry for not doing anything" "Hannah, you didn't do anything wrong" "But Daniel, I did nothing. You got beaten to a pulp and…and I did nothing" I let go and turned so that my back faced him.

"Hannah, I am not mad at you" "Well, you should be. You have every right" "But…I don't want to be mad at you" He walked in front of me so that I could look at him. "Hannah, I don't want to be mad at you. I never want to" "You lying" "No, I'm not" He pulled a thick metal pole out of his pocket. His hand glowed grey and it turned to a metal rose. He gave it to me. "Daniel…" "Hannah, I could never be mad at you. Not now, not ever" I looked at the rose in my hands. He was speaking the truth. He also felt something towards me.

"Daniel…" "I should probably go" He walked past me. "Daniel…" He stopped. "Thank you" I gave him a kiss in the cheek.

_Somewhat hours later/ late_

Violet POV:

Me and the girls sat in our room. I secretly pulled out my dark purple diary. I keep it in my pillow case and have the opened end facing the wall so that they don't see it. I had opened it and was getting ready to write in it…"Hey what's this?" It was pulled out of my hands. "Hey! Alexa give that back!" "Oh, Violet's diary!" I launched myself to grab it. "Hannah!" She threw it back to Hannah who was on her top bunk. "Hey!" I tried to get to her, but Alexa grabbed my arms and held them behind my back.

"Let me see" Sophia climbed up next to her. "Please don't!" Hannah opened it and started skimming pages. She cleared her throat. "This was 3 months ago. 'Dear Diary. Tyler was training on deck with his tang top on. He is so buff! The muscles on his body fit him and he was almost irresistible!'" She and Sophia, along with Alexa busted up laughing. "P-Please! Stop!" "Hey check this one. 2 weeks ago" Sophia grabbed it and cleared her throat. "'Dear Diary. Tyler is as handsome as a prince in a faraway land. His midnight black hair combines with his starry blue eyes'" The all started laughing again. Yes, the stuff I wrote is childish. Hannah grabbed it. "Hey this is the night before" No. No, not that one! "No!" Hannah cleared her throat. "'Dear Diary. I had an amazing dream. It was just me and Tyler in a room with one bed and…" They both turned red. "What?"

"W-We were both in..." They turned a bit more red. I felt the temperature rise in the room. "'Then we…" They turned even more red. Sophia started laughing. "Violet, that's naughty!" "How can you think like that?!" Alexa busted up laughing. She was laughing so hard I pulled myself away from her and climbed up. "Give it!" "Catch!" Hannah threw it and Alexa caught it and read the page. "No!" Too late. She turned red. She threw it at me. "Violet, you of all people!" I climbed down clutching it. "This never happened" "Well not that page at least" They started laughing again. Last time I pull this out when they are awake.

**Haha! Oh, Violet! Sorry I had to put that there. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I left you all feeling awkward didn't I? Well, review! And remember, I have a deviant account so you can check out my characters! silverninja01**

Riley POV:

The alarm blared. I groaned as Tyler turned it off. I sat up and Sam and Daniel were gone. "Where'd they go?" "Don't know" Tyler got up and spun, and when he stopped he was in his ninja suit. "C'mon, maybe they're on deck" I got down and spun. When I stopped, I was in my ninja suit. "Hey what do you think all that arguing was in the girl's room?" "Don't know"

We got up on deck and Violet and Alexa were up there talking. Sam was off to the side working on his Samurai suit, Sophia sitting in the edge watching. "Hey" Alexa turned. "Hey" "What was that arguing last night?" Violet blushed a bit. "Um…nothing" "Well?" We turned and Hannah and Daniel finally got their ninja suits. Daniel's was a dark grey with a black 'X' on the front. Hannah's was the same dress as Alexa and Violet, but hers was light pink with a red heart at the corner. Her hair was pulled up in a pink hair tie.

"Nice" "Well, now that you guys have your suits and are now official ninja, we need to find a plan to defeat the darkies" "How do we do that?" "Remember, Alexa has a power that she can use to defeat the queen" "Right" "Do you still remember how to activate it?" "Well, so far I found out anger is the only way" "Maybe" "Bu we all have to be ready for the battle"

"Yeah, but problem is, when is it?" Sam walked over, some oil on his cheek. "That's just it. We don't know" Violet grabbed the rag out of her brother's hand and wiped his cheek. "Hey, knock it off" I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so we need to prepare for the battle"

Amanda POV:

I sat in my room on my bed, holding my flute. So many years since I've played it. It was all I had left from my parents. I was starting to lose what all I remembered of them. I sighed. "You okay?" I turned and Kai was there in the door. "Yeah" I stood up and placed the flute down. "You don't look okay" "I'm fine" "You're worried" "Kai…" I hesitated. "My spirit sight…" "What happened?" "Kai…" I felt tears tug.

"Alexa may not survive the next battle"

Alexa POV:

That night, I couldn't sleep. **(Yes I did a HUGE time skip, but I have a good reason) **I got up and looked around. The girls were still asleep. I silently got out of bed. When I got in the hallway, I stood outside my parent's door. I felt a reason to go in. I quietly opened the door. They were sound asleep. There, I noticed n my mother's nightstand, was a wooden flute. I quietly walked over and grabbed it. I walked out and looked at it. Just a simple wooden flute, but my mother loved it. Said it was all she had of her parents. I went up on deck and looked up at the night sky. The stars shone. I looked at the flute. I never had practice, heck I've never even played a flute before! But…I can try. I put it up to my mouth and began to play the melody to my mother's lullaby.

_(Listen to 'river flows in you' flute. It's a quartet, but it's really good!)_

Kai POV:

I heard…music. But…I never felt Amanda leave. I opened my eyes and saw that she was still there. She woke up and lifted her head. "Do you hear that?" "Yeah" she looked at her nightstand. "My flute!" She sat up. I got up. "It's coming from the deck" We walked up there and…I almost couldn't believe what I saw.

Alexa was playing her mother's flute. She was wonderful. She was only playing the original way. Amanda played by using the wind, but Alexa…This is my daughter. My little girl. We walked u to her. She stopped playing and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready"

**That's right! It should be over soon…maybe. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well people I have made up my mind and the story will be ending soon. But I will make some short stories after this. Review!**

Alexa POV:

The next morning, we got everyone in the brig. "Everyone, the battle is coming soon, and we cannot let them win" "How do you know it's coming soon?" "I know. Trust me" The team looked at each other. "Then it's decided. Alexa, you're going to lead us and be the team leader" "Me?" "Yes. We've all talked it over. If anyone should lead us to this battle, we want you to" I nodded.

"Now, I have a plan. Daniel" Daniel stepped forward. "My hawk has been scouting of where the darkies could be hiding" He pulled up an image on the screen. It was a mountain. "This mountain" We saw darkies all over the place. "How will we get in?" "That's where part one comes in" I turned to our parents. "I need you guys to make a distraction to lure them away from the mountain so we can get in" "What do you want us to do?" "I don't care as long as you get them away from that mountain" "But be careful. They are just under her power so they are still real people" "Right"

"Then part 2. We get in and find the queen. After that, I'm the one to take her down" "Sounds good to me" "Then let's get ready"

Sam POV:

Everyone trained. We had to be ready. I was putting the finishing touches on my suit. "Sam" I turned and my mother was in her old Samurai suit. Something she hadn't been for years. "Mom. Are you sure" "I am. I'm going to fight as well. But…promise me you will be okay Sam" I smiled. "Promise" She hugged me and I hugged her back. "I'm proud of you Sam"

Riley POV:

We were coming up close to the mountain. "Alexa" I turned to her. "Are you ready?" She nodded then turned to everyone. "Alright everyone" they turned their attention to her. "This battle will end today, and I guarantee we will win, one way or another" We got closer to the mountain. "Alright" She turned to the adults. "Time for phase one" They nodded.

They jumped down and Sam and Violet's mom flew down in her exo suit. Ashlyn and Sophia we staying behind just in case. When we saw them distracting the darkies half of them followed them. "Okay. Time to get in" We took our dragons and flew to the back of the mountain. When we landed, they took off back to the ship. We snuck around to find a way in. "Here" We found a small opening. We somehow managed to fit except Sam. "My armor won't fit. I'll see if I can find another way in" "Sam be careful"

We started walking through what appears to be a tunnel. "Opening up ahead" We came out and were over a large room. There torches that had purple fire. There was a throne and the dark queen was there, looking quiet bored. "I very anxious to get the battle going" dusk stood there by her as her right hand man. "Your highness" A darkie came in and bowed. "What?" "We have prisoners" She straightened up.

"Oh no" They had the ninja and Sam in shackles. The queen smiled. "Well, what do we have here" She got up and walked over to them. "Ninja and 2 samurai. They will be perfect" "Let's get down there" "Right"

We jumped down in the middle of the room. She jumped back, then chuckled. "Oh brilliant plan, Alexa" She chuckled a bit more. "But not fully thought out" the darkies came from all side sides of the room. They had us trapped. "Well?" Alexa sighed. "Drop your weapons" "What?" "Alexa what-?" she dropped her fan blades. We followed her example. The queen laughed. "Very good choice" Lock them up. The grabbed up by out wrists and pushed us towards 2 cages. "Not her" the queen toped the one with Alexa. She waved her hand over and they brought a smaller cage and put Alexa in it.

Violet POV:

What just happened? Alexa gave up. They placed me, Tyler, Riley, Daniel, and Hannah in one cage, the adults in another, and Alexa in a separate cage. And I was pretty ticked. I went to the edge of the cage. "What was that Alexa?! You just gave up!" She had her back to me, her knees drawn up to her chest. "Violet, calm down" I got away from the bars. "She just…gave up" "I do agree it I not like her" "Daniel you are ninja of metal, can't you do something?" He grabbed the bar and focused. "Nothing" "The Mountain must be made of venn stone" **(I don't know the name of the rock. Sue me)** "Great" "Well now what?" "Alexa" My aunt went to the bars and tried to talk to Alexa. "What happened?" Alexa turned slightly to look at her then turned back the way she was.

"I failed"

Alexa POV:

She had us beat. I didn't think things through well enough. And know the world will perish thanks to me. I felt terrible, but I wanted to do something. I took a deep breath…and began to sing.

_(Mad world, female version. Look it up if you want)_

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world ... mad world_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

I felt…stronger. I had never sung before…and I wasn't going to give up.

Amanda POV:

I heard my daughter sing…and she was much better than me. Her singing gave us all courage. She stood up. "I'm not giving up, even if I am giving up!" She turned to us. "I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have given up like that" she went to the bars of her cage. She grabbed it and her hand glowed blue. The bar then fell off and she climbed out. "C'mon"

When we were all out, we had to consult the queen. When we got to her, she had a look of surprise. "How did you escape!?" "That's not important" Alexa stepped forward. "What's important is you're going down" the queen laughed. "We'll see about that" We all knew what this was.

This was the battle.

**Well, it's begun. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well everyone, it's the battle! Review!**

Alexa POV:

We had managed to get our weapons, so we were prepared. The queen stared at me with hatred. "Attack!" Darkies ran at us. "Ninja-Go!" Everyone who knew spinjitzu spun towards them. Hannah didn't quite yet, but Daniel apparently had. We spun, fighting down darkies. Sam and my aunt Nya fought as well. They didn't have their exo suits but fought anyway.

Then bigger, more buff darkies came out and grabbed us by the arms. We struggled to get free. "Let us go coward!" The queen chuckled and walked over to Riley, Violet, and Tyler. "Hm. Which one?" She threw off Riley's hood. She flicked out a finger and pierced Riley's neck. He gave a small yell. "Stop! Leave him alone! It's me you want!" She stopped and walked over. "You're right. "Bring her here" The darkie brought me to shackles against a wall in what looked like a fighting arena. He locked me up. "Well, now what? You'll torture me?" "In ways you can't imagine" She looked at Violet.

"Ah your sweet cousin" She looked at me with a look of pity. "Poor Alexa. You don't realize how much bitter anger she has against you" "Yeah right" "Oh really? You've put her in so much danger, almost killed her a couple times" she walked over and held my head up. "She has all that anger bottled up, just ready to explode at you" "Alexa, that's not-!" A darkie covered her mouth. The queen looked at my parents. "Ah your parents. Funny to think they never wanted you" "You're lying" "Oh really? Did you know that your mother just wanted to keep you because of a prophecy? If it wasn't for the prophecy, she would have gotten rid of you"

I looked at my mother, hoping her to say it wasn't true. But she never answered. The queen walked over to Riley. "Ah yes. The boy that stole a kiss from Alexa" Violet and Tyler looked at him with disbelief. "Yes, just a simple day. Kissed her and left. Never brought it up" she walked back over to me. "You know, he must not have really cared about that" "Alexa, that's not true!" But I was too busy listening to the queen. "And another thing" She walked over so she could whisper in my ear.

"He doesn't love you"

Riley POV:

Alexa's head dropped. No. "No Alexa!" We all heard what the queen said, and I almost couldn't believe what I said next. "Alexa…It-It's not true. The queen…The queens lying! That's-That's a lie!" But her head remained down. Tears tugged my eyes. "No…" The queen laughed. "Oh Riley" She grabbed me by my neck and dragged me to her. We were close to each other. "Tell her yourself" Alexa remained motionless. "Alexa, if-if you can hear me…I-I…I-I…" The queen laughed. "You see? He can't even say it!" She threw me aside. Then walked over to Alexa. "And now, I will put her to good use" The queen touched Alexa's forehead. But instead of taking over her mind, the queen turned into smoke and the smoke went into Alexa. Then, she gave off the most evil laugh I've ever head. "Finally…I have power" It was Alexa's voice, but…it was different. I stood up as she raised her head. Her hair was out of place and stands of it were over her face, but…her eyes weren't the beautiful blue anymore. They were blood red.

The queen had possessed her. She laughed again, a bone chilling laugh that sent chills up my spine. She stood up and pulled the chains clean off the wall and pulled them off her wrists. "Oh this feels good!" She flexed her hands. Then she saw me and smiled a very bone chilling smile. "And now…" She pulled a knife from behind her. "I'm going to spear your blood all over this place" Little graphic. She walked towards me, but she wasn't quite used to the body, so she staggered. I started backing up.

The darkies kept their grip on the others so they couldn't help. "Riley!" Violet shouted. "Don't kill her. Alexa is still in there! You just have to…" Violet paused. "You have to tell her!" "Tell her what?" "Don't act stupid Riley! This isn't funny!" "Alright, alright! Whoa!" I ducked. She had gotten a bit more use to the body and now was prepared. "I'm…going to make sure…Alexa…kills you!" I took a deep breath. "Alexa, if you can hear me, just-Gak!" The queen/Alexa grabbed my throat. "Oh I don't think so" She raised the knife. I struggled to get free. _"Sorry Alexa" _I kicked her stomach. She doubled over and let go.

"Alexa! If you're still I there, you have to listen!" I ducked again and the knife swung over. "Why would she listen to you?! You lied to her!" The queen gave off another evil bone chilling laugh. "No…" I stood up straighter. "You lied to her. You deceived her! All those thoughts you put in her head, they're all lies!" I shook my head. "It's pathetic" She yelled and stabbed forward, I dodged to the side, but she had stabbed my arm. I gave a yell and clutched my arm. She laughed and slowly walked towards me. I walked backwards but tripped. She laughed and raised the knife in both hands. "Alexa…" I took a deep breathe.

"I-I love you" I expected to have the knife appear in my side, but nothing. I looked at her. The knife was still up, but her eyes had mixture of blue and red. "R-Riley? AH!" She dropped the knife and I rolled out of the way to avoid being stabbed. She clutched head tighter. "Alexa, fight her!" "R-Riley!" Then I saw the smoke come from Alexa and turned to the queen. But she was clutching her head to, like they were both experiencing the same pain.

Then they both brought their heads up. The queen laughed. "You can't defeat me! I will be victorious!" The mountain trembled as she glowed a dark purple. The darkies let go and ran, letting everyone go. They ran towards a tunnel. "C'mon!" I grabbed Alexa's wrist. And we ran. The mountain trembled as we ran. The others were far ahead. The Alexa stopped. "Alexa, c'mon!" "Riley!" She looked at me. "I'm the only one who can stop her" "Alexa, I can't lose you!" She held her hand against my cheek and gave a small smile. "I'll be fine. Riley…" She smiled a bit bigger. "I love you too" She gave me a quick kiss. Then she let go and ran. I ran the other way towards the exit.

Alexa POV:

The lies she told me. I will get her for that. I got to the room and rocks were falling. The queen stood there, laughing, a purple glow around her. I felt furious. My hands glowed blue. I hopped down to the fighting arena. She saw me and laughed. "Well…Looks like it ends" "Indeed" She fired a purple light beam just as I fired a blue light beam. The beams met in the middle as the mountain shook more. The queen's beam was growing larger and defeating mine. I was crying, realizing that moment with Riley was my last. Riley.

I remembered the night I first met him. I hated him at that point. But...we got closer to each other. My beam started to grow and a look of shock appeared on the queen's face. "What?! What's happening?!" I began thinking about the team. Violet, Tyler, Hannah, Daniel…Riley. My beam was growing bigger and I was over powering the queen. "No!" I stood up straighter as I was about to defeat the queen.

No one's POV:

The queen was being over thrown. "No!" Alexa grew stronger as she recalled all the memories with everyone. She was overpowering the queen. The mountain trembled, ready to collapse. Just before the queen was defeated she asked. "How!? How can you be more powerful?!" Alexa looked at her. "I have people who love me. And I love them back" Then the blue beam engulfed the queen. She screamed as there was a giant flash.

Riley POV:

I ran through the tunnels then got outside as the other climbed on the bounty. I got on and it started to take off. "The conditions are too drastic. We have to wait until it stops" Sam's voice came over the intercom. Alexa's parents looked around. "Riley, where's Alexa?" I looked back at the mountain. "No…" Then we heard a scream and there was a bright blue flash. We covered our eyes to avoid being blind.

When I was over, it was quiet and we looked at the mountain. It was a pile of rubble that caved in the middle. The ship landed and I was the first one off. I ran towards the wreckage of the mountain. "Riley!" I continued running. She had to be alive. I started to climb over a pile of rocks. "Alexa?" I heard nothing. The others started calling her name. I got to the top. "Alexa? Alexa, where-?" I froze. No. N-No no no no no no! I saw her body in the middle of the wreckage, untouched. But…unmoving. "No. Alexa!" I started to slide down the rocks. When I hit the bottom, I ran towards her and knelt by her. "A-Alexa?" I carefully held her in my arms. "N-No. P-Please, d-don't be gone" I held her tighter so than our foreheads touched. "I-I love you Alexa" I lightly kissed her.

When I drew back, tears started to fall down my cheeks. I felt rain drizzle on my back. I took a shaky breathe. "I-I love you too, Riley" I opened my eyes. She was slightly smiling, her eyes their beautiful blue. "Alexa!" I hugged her tight. "You-You're okay!" She lightly laughed. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay" "Riley, what- Alexa!" Violet and Tyler ran down. "She's-She's okay!" "C'mon. Let's go home"

_1 hour later_

Alexa POV:

I just sat in my room on Violet's bed. I heard the door open and my mother walked in. "Hi" I looked away. "Hi" She sighed. "Alexa…" "Is it true? That you kept me because of a prophecy" She sighed. "Well, partly. Alexa…" She sat by me. "When I first found out, your father and I were both shocked. We didn't expect it. I heard a voice the night before saying about a prophecy. And I thought that you were the start. But…over time, I came to love you and I didn't care if you were going to be part of a prophecy or not"

"R-Really?" "Yes. Alexa, I was so proud and pleased when you were born. I was able to be with you and hold you. Your father was just as proud" "But I heard the story of how I was born. In a mountain taken over by a spider humanoid" "Yes and your fathers still beating himself up over missing your birth" I felt like crying. "Alexa" I turned to my mother and she had something in her hand. "I want you to keep this" She gave it to me. "You-Your flute?" "Yes. Your grandparents made it for me before they died. And now, I want you to have it" I smiled as a tear slid down. My mother hugged me. "I love you Alexa" "Love you too, mom"

* * *

I leaned against the mast, looking at the night. "Hey" I turned and Riley walked up. "Hey" "You okay?" "Yeah" He stood in front of me and leaned against the edge. I sighed. "Riley…did you mean it when you said…?" "That I love you? Yeah, I meant it. Alexa…" He walked closer to me. "The queen was being a deceiver. All those thoughts were lies" "I know" I looked at his arm. He had his sleeve rolled over, but I knew he had a bandage over it. "Riley…I did that to you" "No. It was the queen. Alexa…" He raised my head up so I could look him in the eyes.

"You don't have an evil heart. Your heart is pure. What the queen did, she corrupted you…" "But…she never corrupted my heart" He gave a heartwarming smile. Then he drew me closer and kissed me.

**Well it's over! This story at least. I'm going to make a new story called 'The gold ninja'. But I'm going to make short stories if Hannah's, Daniel's, Sam's, and Sophia's past. Also I will make another short story, 'Not as planned' or something like that. Review! Silverninja, out! Peace!**


End file.
